Our Will to Live
by Angela Rosela
Summary: 33235 - What does it truly mean? The End of the World of course... Who's going to save us in this time and hour? Not America that's for sure.
1. 3424 Our Will to Live

Chapter Title: 3424 Our Will to Live  
Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers  
Characters: The whole Hetalia cast and OC Country-tans/State-tans/Cities-tans  
Summary: 33235 - What does it truly mean? The End of the World of course... Who's going to save us in this time and hour? Not America that's for sure.

xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox

_We don't remember what happened…_

_Hell. We don't even know how it happened…_

_But then again...Why should we care …?_

_It's all over a long time ago. What's done is done…_

_T__here's nothing else anyone can do to save it…_

We shouldn't have listened...We knew they were corrupt; deluded; even maybe possessed but because they were our bosses, we listened faithfully to what they had to say. Turns out every single one of them told the same tale…in respective languages of course.

"_**33235…I repeat...33235…To every Nation, State and City out there! I repeat…It's a code 33235-"**_

We all heard those words…Each one of us stopped and listened for that sound again, hoping that we we're just hearing things…wishing it wasn't really going to happen.

"_We need to put you Nations in a safe haven to protect you…If you die, the country is brought down with you…We acknowledge that much…"_

But we did hear that sound. We did hear its merciless announcement over and over again. And what could we do? We ran; that's all we could do…Run...We vaguely remember running through filthy alleyways, busy streets and vast buildings…We ran for the sake of our country and for the sake of ourselves. We ran because we would've been killed if we hadn't.

"_The States are going to join us, right?"_

"_We've prepared them a shelter…"_

"_And the Cities will join them too?"_

"_They have their own shelter…So why not?"_

We kept running and eventually we reached the end. A switch laid waiting for us in all its glistening glory. Of course, in the mass hysteria echoing around us, we shakily pulled the switch and we were transported to a new place…When we opened our eyes and saw everyone else around us, not a scratch on them, completely safe and sound, we breathed a sigh of relief...But even then, a thought in the back of our minds crept closer and closer…

"Were they really telling the truth…About…Everything?"

"Did we really think they were right? Of course not…We all knew that."

"_We need to put you Nations in a safe haven to protect you…If you die, the country is brought down with you…We acknowledge that much…"_

"_The States are going to join us, right?"_

"_We've prepared them a shelter…"_

"_And the Cities will join them too?"_

"_They have their own shelter…So why not?"_

**"_33235…I repeat...33235…To every Nation, State and City out there! I repeat…It's a code 33235-"_**

Everything they've told us was the truth…No, I'm not joking. They actually told us the truth…But it was only one side of the whole truth. The side they wanted us to believe. The others were hidden in a shadow. Trapped in their cages for the 'good' of whatever comes next.

There's a safe haven for us?

Bullshit.

We are the personification of whichever Nation we are. They've been right, if we died the country we represent goes down with us. But what happens when the country we are was hurt in a massive way? What would happen to us then, huh? Did they even think that? Of course not…The "_we acknowledge that much_" statement makes the feeling of hope shatter into unfixable pieces.

And then there's the States. They're the personifications who make us who we are…Without them, we are less than nothing and most likely disintegrate to dust or whatever else happens to us Nations when we die.

If they're hurt, we're hurt too…

If they die…A part of us dies with them, no matter how big or small…

The Cities are a similar story. A State is like a smaller scale version of a Nation and the Cities are what makes them who them who they are. They also make us who we are through the States but only on minor level. Each and every Nation is linked through their States who are then linked to their Cities.

If they die, the States suffer a great loss.

And if the State suffers a great loss, how do you think us Nations would actually feel?

Pain is one of them. Sorrow, Grief, Loss, Hate…There are many other words to describe how we would feel if they died. The Nation, its States, and their Cities are all one closely knitted family. One small snip and the whole thing will unravel…

We should've known they were lying…We should've done better to find the truth…But we didn't and now it may be too late…

It's too late to save the Cities…

It's too late to save the States…

It's too late to save ourselves…

Stuck in what seems to be an unbreakable prison, Veneziano Vargas, who represents the North half of Italy, peers through one of the slots they could see through.

He could feel the breeze tousling his brown hair and wishes he could go and follow it. He wanted to play in the green grass, point at the shapes of the clouds in the blue sky, breathe in the scent of cool air and just generally enjoy his time outside. How he wished he could wave a white flag in his hands again.

A tap on his shoulders stops him from venturing further into his unreachable daydream. It was from his brother, Lovino Vargas, the Southern half of Italy. He looks in Veneziano's terrified eyes and lets out a sigh…

"Its useless fratello…" he says as he turns away. "There's no way we're going to get out of this mess."

"B-But…T-There's always h-hope right? I-I mean…There's always a way to get out, i-isn't there?" Veneziano argues softly…even though there's no point in arguing with his brother.

"Don't you get it fratello! How long does it take to get through that thick skull of yours! **33235** stands for '**The End of the World**!' Geez…! There's no hope left for us now…They're done with us."

Everyone looked at South Italy at the new turn of information…No one told them it was the end of the world…The earth looked perfectly fine…last time they checked.

"What do you mean Lovino?" A brown haired man questioned the younger while covering the ears of his daughter.

"Don't you get the message Papa? What he's saying is right you know…The end of the world is now. The boss told me so…She was too kind not to sugar-coat this whole messed up story for me…" the girl spoke up quite bluntly.

"Niña…It's not nice to butt into someone else's conversation you know…" the brown haired mused, petting his daughter's soft brown hair.

The girl batted his hand away, wriggling from his grip and standing by South Italy's side.

"I'm not you're niña anymore Papa! I'm not the hija who used to always cower behind you in times of need. Look at me! Do I look like a little girl to you?" she stated rather haughtily at her father.

"She is right you know Papa. We can't always cower…And this is one of those times. The world needs us…because we are part of that world. What would happen if we didn't help? We're only hurting ourselves further…" Another boy answers standing by his sister's side.

"Antonio...! Spain! Hey! Tomato-bastard! WE are waiting for your answer…" South Italy smirked looking arrogantly at the man.

"Those faces and expressions…They often so remind me of the times you both felt like rebelling against me…and look where it has gotten you now. As a Papa I am proud but as a Nation I will have to disagree with you. There's no way to leave this metal prison and even if we found a way, we'll end up getting killed…and millions of people will die with us." His expression was of concern, eyes darting from every wall for an escape.

"Alright! It's Hero time, right?" A blonde piped up ever so excitedly, glancing around the room for anyone willing to join him. Everybody gave him glares or shook their heads (or call him a bloody git) though except for one. That one Nation happened to be Spain's exuberant daughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Save your Superman speech for later Al. Matthew hand me your hockey stick." she growled impatiently, eyeing the small slot of heaven Veneziano was staring through before.

"Who?" That was always one of any Nations first question. If not the Nations, then it was his ever fait hful polar bear. Antonio's daughter, who represented the Archipelago of the Philippines, rolled her eyes and offered a brief 'Canada' as she held out her hand.

A stick found its way to her delicate fingers and she gracefully walked over to that slot of paradise, whacking it with all her might much to Canada's dismay.

"It's not a baseball bat, hermana. It simply wouldn't work…" her Mexican brother snorted, rolling his eyes at his ever faithful sister. "And plus why can't you just use Vash's army supplies. He always has them. "

"And let a whole lot of ammunition go to waste over a stupid door?" she snorted right back. "Hell no Jandro! Unlike you, I know a lot about war, being surrounded by it at almost all times."

He rolled his eyes again, musing at his sister's attempts of smashing the metal door open. "I still think it won't work Maria…"

"Oh yeah?" she grunted, making a silent bet with her brother, as she hit the door for the umpteenth time , increasing the already made dent. "Then explain this hermano…"

And as soon as the words left her lips, the door fell down with a loud crash and the sweet view paradise was in their view once more…

Only…It didn't look like Paradise at all…

…

…

Not anymore…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Translations are found here:**

**Italian Translations:**

Fratello = Brother

**Spanish Translations:**

Papa = Dad  
Niña = Little Girl  
Hija = daughter  
Hermana = Sister  
Hermano = Brother

Correct me if any are wrong. Thanks.

I rarely write anything with a OC that has a major part but that's only...temporary. And plus there are so many other countries out there that deserve a bit of the spotlight. But if you're reading this then I thank you because you put up with this little bubble of mine. It will all make sense soon...There's a war in our midst...

Strange format is more than strange...I really don't know what goes on in this brain of mine.  
This work is also UnBeta'd so lots of dialogue and blah.

**Disclaimers Apply:**  
BrainDribble FanFiction based on Nonfiction. Nothing but the insane braindribble is mine.  
Hetalia is by Hidekaz Himaruya  
Province and Territories of Canada concepts are by ctcsherry  
Cities in Canada concepts are by the IAMP Crew  
Quotes and Mottos belong to their rightful owners  
I do not take credit for any of the above, only the writing.  
Reviews are also muched loved. Thank you!


	2. 1039 Scrambling for Ourselves

Chapter Title: 1039 Scrambling for Ourselves  
Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers  
Characters: The whole Hetalia cast and OC Country-tans/State-tans/Cities-tans  
Summary: 33235 - What does it truly mean? The End of the World of course... Who's going to save us in this time and hour? Not America that's for sure.

xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox

_Freedom didn't **taste** anything like this…_

_Freedom didn't **feel** anything like this…_

_Freedom shouldn't **be** anything like this…_

They had escaped…That much was true…but not everybody made it. Countless of other Nations left behind; either killed by the rebelling impromptu soldiers or smashed by bombshells or whatever else was an undeserving punishment. Most nations died because their country was already pronounced deceased and so they ceased to exist with them.

Most of Africa was wiped out.

Some of the island nations have also gone.

Other Nations were bombed to non-existence.

South America and Central America we're heavily injured.

The North America wasn't in the least bit harmed.

Europe was still in a very fit state.

Most of Asia survived minus those island nations.

And they haven't even passed the first obstacle…Freeing the States and the Cities.

A day had passed. But they weren't going to let anything slow them down.

Or at least…not the Philippines…

She led the war party, trading the hockey stick for a real piece of machinery. She, being the center of attention in some wars and having so many unofficial civil wars herself, adored the pure Filipino crafted Marine Scout Sniper Rifle, or the MSSR, which her Navy troupes and Marines used. She treasured it like a child over a toy. Cradling it carefully, she skillfully managed to locate the place where they we're keeping the States. She signaled to the rest of the crew.

Canada, also known as Matthew Williams, joined her in her epic crusade of rescue. Clearly she had been watching too many of America's action movies. She seemed delusional…She even managed to persuade him to pick up a gun.

But if you wanted to be technical about the whole situation, she threw the gun at Canada muttering something about going if you feel like going. Normally, she would choose America over Canada but lately that's changed. USA hasn't been very co-operative since they've escaped, but that's usual, even though they're standing on his soil. He's also been very distant and very silent…the person Canada used to be.

The blonde looked at the gun that he now held in his pale hands. It was a Colt Canada C7 Assault Rifle. It was a gun his troupes had used in 1982…It was a gun he used himself! He had to admit, she could choose weaponry like no other woman can.

Others had join in the crusade of rescue.

Czechoslovakia with his Vz. 58 Assault Rifle and his CZ 2075 RAMI Pistol

Switzerland and his SIG-Sauer SSG 3000 Sniper Rifle

Germany and the Heckler & Koch G3Assault Rifle

And Belgium with her self made Imperia submachine gun.

No one knew how fate led to the Philippines finding all these weapons, they were just sitting in one of the old storage sheds she stumbled upon, but they thank whatever God is out there for that anyway.

As they silently clambered up to the top of the giant metal crate that contained the States, they noticed something peculiar. The guards that were stationed around the crate carried no guns…and come to think of it, their 'haven' contained no guards at all.

When they realized this, they put away their weapons and called upon Canada's unscathed hockey stick. In (the kinder version of) the Philippines' words…"And waste perfectly good ammunition? No thank you…"

New Zealand was also part of the crusade, but unlike the others, chose to carry no weapons and live up to her 'war free' standards. Even though Australia didn't like the idea of letting her go out there without a weapon, he let her off the hook, just as long as they brought her back safely. But that didn't pose any problem for the Nation.

She had her looks, the cuteness, the charm and the secret knife stashed in her boots. No one could resist her and her adorable sheep that followed her wherever she went. So when she walked up to the guards and asked where the Nations' crate was, they began their work on the roof.

They had limited time and they knew that. It wasn't that New Zealand wasn't very talkative; it was the fact that if they didn't hurry up, they would actually take her to the crate and lock her up again. Then, they'd find out they escaped and well…everything goes downhill from there.

Canada finally smashes open the roof and the Philippines jumps into the hole they bore. Canada and Germany follow suite of the girl's swift actions.

Switzerland and Czechoslovakia were in charge of holding on to the rope that would help bring them up.

Belgium was in charge on reconnaissance and to keep an eye out for New Zealand, just in case.

Switzerland lowered down the thick rope and tied his end to one of the many posts on the roof. He was glad that he was stuck with holding the ropes rather than collecting the States in the crate. To be honest, he was afraid of what he'll see...There we're already many dead Nations, so the States would have been far worse affected. He laughed softly…everything was turning into a nightmare.

The Philippines felt a tear roll down her cheek; Canada felt the urge to throw up and even Germany was taken aback by what they could see.

No words could describe the hellish nightmare they're witnessing. More than two thirds of the States were already dead. Some just rotten flesh sitting in a corner, others blown to bits and most other living States were severely injured. The smaller States clung to the older for comfort but even then, they all looked so troubled…

The Philippines swallowed a rising lump in her throat and called for her States.

"LuzVisMindi!" she called out frantically, her voice sounding a little bit raspy. Canada had noticed the tears streaming down her face and looked pitifully at her for a second.

But there was no time for stupidity like that…Not while they were in deep trouble.

He immediately called out for his States…All thirteen of them. He tried to coax his brother's states and England's and France…To any French or British State out there, he tried to coax them towards him.

That they were safe, that they could be trusted.

Even though they knew they no longer could trust themselves.

Germany was to get anyone else they couldn't get to go with them…Though it seemed like a terrible task to pit against the man. Even as they tried their absolute hardest to get the States to move out of their petrified positions, it wasn't going to happen any time soon.

A little girl spoke up in a Spanish dialect.

"Tia?" she murmured…It was one of Mexico's States. She was bruised really badly and cuts littered her arms and legs.

"Dios Mio San Luis…What happened to you, sobrina…?" the Philippines whispered quietly, inspecting the girl from head to toe, mentally remembering all her injuries.

The little girl, San Luis, shook her head and rubbed her eye with her hand.

"Then where's everybody, sobrina?" she asked again, voice sounding more desperate after every question.

The girl turned around and called at the crowd with Spanish words.

"¡H-Hey! Estamos yendo a casa…"

The Philippines' already pained expression worsened at San Luis' phrase. Whatever the phrase was hurt the Philippines emotionally. She could barely hide her tears but she still tried to hide what she could though. It was hard enough for them already…

Slowly some of the States emerged from the shadows. And at the leader of the small band of Spanish speaking States was a little girl who could barely form a sentence in her native tongue but can speak fluent English.

"Mindi…" The Philippines uttered breathlessly, shocked to see her own daughter had taken charge with a Swiss Army knife at her belt.

She just nodded at her mother, almost cold and heartless and clambered up the rope. All the others followed her immediate command. The Philippines just shook her head, and pursed her lips together.

Germany had managed to get his States to round up all the others while Canada, fed up with trying to sugar-coat them out of it, just started picking the States up and letting them clamber up the ropes, muttering in French and English.

"Hey…" a voice said from the shadows, catching Matthew's attention. "Désolé, Matthew..." It could only be one of his, since they knew his name and the way he spoke…

"O-Oliver?" the blonde calls out. A person who almost looked identically like him walks out of the shadows, holding the same gun as the Nation. Canada could barely breathe. Even though North America wasn't harmed, Ontario managed to lose his eye. Quebec stood by Ontario's side…a faint smile on his lips. He didn't hold a cigarette any more.

Something happened in here…Something bad…

All slow momentum was lost when they heard a rap of a gun being tapped on the roof three times, signaling for them to hurry up. Belgium was yelling something about "burning the inside of the crate and disintegrating whatever was in there."

Immediately, the Nations started taking whatever State they could pick up that wasn't dead yet, and usher them to climb up the rope.

At last, the last one was about to clamber up and Canada and Germany followed suite. The Philippines stayed behind for any others who we're missing.

There was another rap on the roof and the Philippines quickly took one last look around the room before starting to climb the rope up. There was a quiet voice yelling for help and then the previous State who was climbing up dropped back onto the ground.

The Philippines' face was covered in panic. Quickly she picked up the helpless voice of Texas and the now injured State of Alberta and threw them up to the waiting hands of Canada.

There was no time for this…

There was no time for any of this…

The inside of the crate burst out into flames before the Philippines could clamber up the ropes.

The heat was so intense that everyone had to evacuate the roof and get to safer ground.

Visayas, one of the Philippines' precious States was screaming and writhing away from her brother's grip.

"K-Kuya! Nandoon pa si mama…Ba't natin siya iniwan! Kuya! Kuya, magsalita ka nga! Kuya!" she wept, and cried, endless tantrums encircled around her, all the while her brother, Luzon, kept holding her tightly. Mindi just stayed quiet unable to speak any word, foreign or native.

Canada looked worriedly at the three States she left behind. She couldn't be dead if they were here, in front of them, right? That's what he thought.

Mindanao, Mindi, was first to collapse, followed by Visayas and then Luzon as they headed back to where they were based.

They were extremely hot, and very feverish. Occasionally they would wake up, but are too light headed to even move.

Before they made it back to camp, the trio and probably any other remnants of the Philippines were already dead. There was no chance of it now.

Mexico pounded his good fist against the solid wall. Blood splattered across the concrete, either from his good hand or injured arm, he didn't know but he didn't really care now…

"Damn it all hermana! Why! How could you do this to me and papa, Maria! Do you hear me! Why…?"

Spain held his son firmly as he cried. They were a close family; Mexico, Spain and the Philippines. Ever since the two were little Nations, they grew up in the Hispanic household. And there wasn't a day in that household that they weren't together.

Canada looked away from the sad scene and opted to lean against the wall and stare blankly in to the sky, contemplating on what the girl had done. She had liberated them from the 'haven' they were once trapped in, located the States, found a good deal of weapons, chose a good gun for them to all hold, form a good plan to save the States and save Alberta and Texas from a fiery doom, preventing him and America from further injuries.

And yet she died…

If there was some sort of God out there, watching over them, he or she was taking pleasure in bombarding them with misfortunes and deaths. A sadist, if you will. They really should do something about this.

Here he was though, leaning on a lamppost, thinking about these kinds of things when really he should be doing something.

One of the reasons why is to thank The Philippines for all her hard work through whatever means he can;

Another is to take America's place since he's far too stubborn to co-operate with them;

And lastly because someone needed to take charge of the situation…

That was it…

He couldn't stand this anymore. He couldn't just sit there and deal with this like he normally did. He couldn't just walk away from it and be invisible again.

If America wasn't willing to be the hero this time…

…

…

Then he was…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Translations are found here:**

**Spanish Translations:**

Tia = Auntie  
Dios Mio = My God  
Sobrina = Niece  
"¡H-Hey! Estamos yendo a casa…" = H-Hey! We're going home now..."  
Hermana = Sister

**French Translations:**

Désolé = Sorry

**Filipino Translations:**

"K-Kuya! Nandoon pa si mama…Ba't natin siya iniwan! Kuya! Kuya, magsalita ka nga! Kuya!" = "B-Brother! Mommy was in there...Why did we leave her! Brother! Brother, speak to me! Brother!"

Correct me if any are wrong. Thanks.

And like I said. OC part was just temporary as an act of braveness and inspiration and to get rid of any fangirling I might do. So Matthew decides to take it upon himself to be the hero...Just because Alfred's too lazy to do it. Heh. More of Ontario and Quebec in the next chapters. I love these two.  
Anyone want me to make the extra chapter of what really happened in the crate before they we're liberated?

Strange format is more than strange...I really don't know what goes on in this brain of mine.  
This work is also UnBeta'd so lots of dialogue and blah.

**Disclaimers Apply:**  
BrainDribble FanFiction based on Nonfiction. Nothing but the insane braindribble is mine.  
Hetalia is by Hidekaz Himaruya  
Province and Territories of Canada concepts are by ctcsherry  
Cities in Canada concepts are by the IAMP Crew  
Quotes and Mottos belong to their rightful owners  
I do not take credit for any of the above, only the writing.  
Reviews are also muched loved. Thank you!


	3. 764 There's always Hope

Chapter Title: 764 There's always Hope  
Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers  
Characters: The whole Hetalia cast and OC Country-tans/State-tans/Cities-tans  
Summary: 33235 - What does it truly mean? The End of the World of course... Who's going to save us in this time and hour? Not America that's for sure.

xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox

_Anyone could find solace in silence_

_But never in this kind of silence_

_Not in the silence of war_

The night was full of silence, even though they were all so restless from the events of two days ago and onwards.

Two days ago, they escaped death. No scratch that.

A faithful few managed to cling on to life. Sure a lot of Nations survived. But compared to the many others and their people dying around them, they were just a faithful few. Those who were somehow miraculously spared by the cruel hand of Fate.

Yesterday, they saved the States. No scratch that as well.

A girl did. Maria did. Antonio's daughter, a trusted and loyal ally, saved the States. Yet she was no longer with the rest of Nations. She passed away saving the last of the States that were left behind.

The others were just there to help her.

Canada, Belgium, Switzerland, Czechoslovakia and Germany were all grateful for what she did. They were all there when she died. They all saw her dying moments. They all saw the refection in her eyes.

_Help us._

Before the flames wrapped around her body they heard her final words.

_Live for us._

_Help us…_

_Help us…_

_Us…_

_Matthew…_

Canada woke up with a sudden jolt from his dreamless sleep, clutching his heart in the process. No one stirred. He relaxed for a teensy moment when he noticed a piece of silk ribbon on his pillow. The pained memories flashed for a brief moment and he winced.

This is the only thing that's left of Maria Clara Fernandita de la Cruz; the loyal and trustworthy Philippines. For a short-lived moment he thought he heard her and her children's sweet voices pass by but he shook his head and told himself they were long gone.

He liked her. She was one of the few who paid attention to him. Alfred introduced her to him after he claimed her from Spain. She had been shy back then but she changed and learnt how to fight for herself. But that one trustworthy ally is now deceased, along with the rest of her feisty crew.

This ribbon was the only way to remember her.

Canada laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, gripping the ribbon tightly. He let out a long sigh as he let tears slip down his pale cheeks.

He knew this wasn't gonna last very long. Not unless everyone snaps back together.

A lot of the Nations have changed. Some good…Others bad.

Mostly bad.

Canada had tried changing for the better despite hardly anyone noticing his valiant efforts. He hadn't heard of America for a while. Apparently, he had been in the corner moping the entire time they've been gone and is still moping up to this moment. England wasn't as energetic as he was when arguing against France, but then again…who did have the energy to argue anymore? China had now retreated from offensive to medical support along with Vietnam and Taiwan.

But that was only to name a few.

Their current base?

They occupied a helpless abandoned town that was, like them, spared by the cruel hand of Fate. Mostly shacks and a few decent buildings were left. But it wasn't much to work with.

They didn't know how many of their people have survived, but they know that as long they're alive, they have to keep living for those said people…

But there was no spark. No connection. Nothing that would make them jump up and attack the problem like they normally do. They were already worn down from two days of attempting to survive.

Canada had let his thoughts drift to wherever it felt like going again, as he tried to fall asleep, leaning against the wall. It may not have seemed very comfortable but considering the events he had witnessed it was as comfortable as it can get. He could have sworn the darkness was pulling him in when he heard a faint voice form outside.

"_Crisse!"_

He chuckled lightly. You'd have to be a fool to be out there in the middle of the night.

It was soon followed by a string of curses that Canada decided was too good not to investigate.

He grabbed his assault rifle, holding it firmly in his trembling hands, and quietly walked over to the door, trying not to wake the sleeping patrons occupying the same room as him.

Quietly, he pulled on the handle and crept outside. The darkness had swallowed their shack, except for one lamppost lighting it nearby. Under the post was…

"Jean?" Canada called out in the darkness, startling the young Québécois.

Said boy cursed again, picking up some things from the ground. The blonde noticed it was a cigarette, and the other a lighter. Since when did he falter in lighting a cigarette?

Another boy emerged from the shadows with his Assault Rifle in hand, mirroring the dumbfounded Canadian still hiding from the light.

"W-Who goes there?" he barked, putting as much courage as he can in those words. Even if he trembled as much as Canada did.

Canada lowered his weapon and whispered softly to the two boys.

"Oliver…Jean…It's just me."

The blonde in front of Canada lowered his weapon also and stared dumbstruck at the Canadian. Seeing a different side of him scared the hell out of the two.

Lately, the pair seemed to be on edge most of the time. Lately, they've sought comfort in each other and have not left each other's side since they've been liberated.

Canada chuckled lightly. "I never imagined I'd see the day when you and Jean would finally stop arguing, Oliver."

This made the Ontarian's cheeks dust a light pink alongside his Québécois companion.

Québec, who was trying to dodge the whole blush idea, attempted to light that cigarette again. Only this time he burnt the tips of his fingers. He cursed again. Canada noted the plasters and burn marks against the boy's fingertips and his trembling hands. Yet for a second time, Canada pondered on how Québec managed to falter with lighting a cigarette. Everyone always sees him smoking. It was a give in…

Feeling pity for his son, he fished out a lighter from his jacket pocket and lit it for Québec. Said boy stared at him in shock…And then realized his fingers would burn again, if he didn't move.

"M-Mattie…Since when did you smoke?" Ontario asked in a gentle yet shocked tone Canada's never heard before.

"Huh?" he mumbled, putting a cigarette between his lips and lighting it. "O-Oh! I guess since yesterday?" he answered the end with a question for he didn't know when he actually started. No one knew either. "I-I 'unno. Can't remember when…Sometime between yesterday night and tonight, I guess." He offered as a better answer. He watched the smoke dance in the air before putting the cigarette back to his lips. He observed the pair in the corner of his eye. He held the cigarette between two fingers and sighed.

"O-Oliver…I'm not saying you should follow in mine or Jean's examples…but you need something to help you relax…I 'unno why smoking helps me…but I think that's Jean's influence." Canada told them…making a joke to lighten up to the tough mood in the night.

"I-If…If it's okay with you…I'd like you stay with Frenchie, here." Ontario said timidly, looking away from Canada. The Nation had never seen this side of the proud and arrogant State before and it made him wonder for the umpteenth time what really happened inside that crate. Even though he was a humble nation he could feel anger rising through his blood and would freaking kill anyone who did this to his baby boy Ontario…Not unless that person was Québec.

It wasn't a big shift of movement, but Canada could see their hands intertwine behind them. He let out a big puff of smoke from the cigarette and finished it off, throwing it onto the ground and crushing it himself.

Ontario flinched and shut his eyes tightly, expecting the Canadian to snap anytime soon. But instead, he found him kneeling on the ground, tying a ribbon to his weapon. The Ontarian was tempted to ask but when he opened his mouth Québec decided against it and silenced the State with a finger.

"So…You're not mad?" Québec asked after a good deal of silence.

"Huh?" the Canadian asked, lighting his second cigarette as he leaned against the lamppost. He must be really thinking hard about what just happened. "Oh no…I'm okay with it and besides…" he trailed off and looked longingly into the shack's window, gazing at a certain stubborn blonde. "…it…It reminds me of…someone else I know…"

He stubbed out the cigarette on the ground and sighed, taking his gaze from the window to the ground. "I-I gotta go…Gotta get some sleep to rescue the Cities tomorrow eh?" he smiled at the two States. They nodded as he got up and walked back inside, sending them a last smile. "Don't trouble yourselves too much eh?"

The door shut with a small click and Ontario let out a sigh he didn't even know he held.

"We gotta do something to make it up to him…" he almost whined silently, as he slid down the side of the post. He hugged his knees tightly and buried his head in his arms.

Despite having the nice, soft jersey that Canada had given to him on one of his birthdays, he felt cold and lost. Québec sat next to him and stared at the pitch-black sky. No stars…

Means no hope…

No hope…

Means it's over…

"But it's not over." Québec said as he smiled at Ontario. The confused boy just looks at him.

"It's not over Oliver…See there's one star shining out there tonight. That star should be, and would be, Mathieu because he has done so many wonderful things for us." He grabbed Ontario's hand and held it close as he used his other hand to point at a small sparkle which was partially hidden in the darkness.

Ontario's face lit up with a sudden spark.

…

…

There is hope…

* * *

**A/N:**

Random chapter is random, right? I don't know why but I like the concept of Canada smoking like a professional and the professional, QC, stuttering and unable to light one smoke. It enlightens me for some odd reason. See, I told you there's more of the Ontario/Québec love in future chapters. Oh god I just love these two so much it's my Canadian drug basically. Whilst America/Canada is my International drug. Oops...Wasn' t meant to say that 'til later.

...Anyway...

Thank you to those who faved, alerted, reviewed this story it is greatly appreciated. Sorry I can't get back to you. I have just been so busy. But thanks to all anyway. ^^  
I give you ONQC fluff in there and a totally moe Quebec. Ah, I adore him so...

Strange format is more than strange...I really don't know what goes on in this brain of mine.  
This work is also UnBeta'd so lots of dialogue and blah.

**Disclaimers Apply:**  
BrainDribble FanFiction based on Nonfiction. Nothing but the insane braindribble is mine.  
Hetalia is by Hidekaz Himaruya  
Province and Territories of Canada concepts are by ctcsherry  
Cities in Canada concepts are by the IAMP Crew  
Quotes and Mottos belong to their rightful owners  
I do not take credit for any of the above, only the writing.  
Reviews are also muched loved. Thank you!


	4. 82234 Stepping up to the Mark

Chapter Title: 82234 Stepping up to the Mark  
Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers  
Characters: The whole Hetalia cast and OC Country-tans/State-tans/Cities-tans  
Summary: 33235 - What does it truly mean? The End of the World of course... Who's going to save us in this time and hour? Not America that's for sure.

xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox

_Sometimes, it's hard to stand out from the crowd_

_Sometimes, you need to stand out from the crowd_

_Others just step up to the mark and ignore the crowd_

They weren't the most skilled of States at silence and co-operation…But they were the only ones they have.

"Well…Who else are we gonna get Jean? How 'bout Victoria…Is she good enough for you? "

"Well…I'm just saying, Oliver. Can't we get Canada's States rather than the International States?"

The two argued, quietly but still audibly, about whom to pick when going to rescue the Cities.

Yes…

That was the plan to return the favor to Canada.

To save the Cities from their deaths; that was the fool-proof plan…Except it wasn't exactly fool-proof.

First of all, they weren't sure which States should come with them in the secret crusade.

Second, they had no weapons.

Third, where were the Cities anyway!

Nevertheless, Québec and Ontario were going to try – no not try – succeed in returning and reuniting the Cities with their crew. That was something they were sure of, at least.

They made their way to Denmark and Sweden's States.

They were…considerably good friends with them so why not ask them for help, yes?

No…That was a fail.

They wouldn't move or budge. Sleep had engulfed their tired bodies and they simply refused to wake up. This frustrated Ontario more.

"Grr…This is seriously not working Jean…" he gritted through his teeth. It was obvious he wasn't happy…but the Québécois was long gone from their shack and instead was in their own.

The angry Ontarian stomped his way back to their shack, slammed the door open and glared at the Québécois, fuming.

"What…the…hell, Jean!" he hissed in a sinister tone. "I thought we wouldn't do this."

The Québécois just smiled at the fuming boy.

"Really, Oliver? Look who I've managed to pick up while you were convincing the sleeping Danish and Norwegians."

The Ontarian stared in shock.

Right behind Québec was all the States that made up Canada; from New Brunswick all the way to Yukon.

"You're the only one who's missing Oliver. What kind of team would we be without the (self proclaimed) leader?"

The blonde was speechless. Even though they had their differences, as much as he hated to admit it, he was proud to be part of Canada; to be part of such a lively and supportive family.

He sank to his knees. He wasn't just proud of it, he was blessed; honored; about to cry and many other feelings that just can't be said in a sentence at this time at the night.

New Brunswick swung her axe over her shoulder and proceeded to walk out the door.

"Everyone's coming right?" she asked politely.

The others just followed her through…everyone except the still dumbstruck Ontario who couldn't really believe his eyes.

"Did I fall and hit my head? Am I still dreaming? I-I don't believe any of this…None of this feels real!" he babbled on, until Québec put a hand on his shoulder and handed him the gun.

"No. You're not dreaming. And this is not one of those times. Come on Oliver…We have Cities to save…"

The blonde felt a tear coming to his eye as Québec pulled him up and guided him to the group of States steadily making their way northwards.

Northwards they say?

Yes Northwards.

They're plan was now fool-proof.

The Cities were 50 kilometers north from their base according to British Columbia.

The Yukon has hacked into their weaponry and 'borrowed' some weapons.

And they had their lively crew of 13 Provinces and Territories that made up the whole of Canada who was, in valiant efforts and strides, trying to save the world.

Yes, everything was going smoothly…

Even though it wasn't the way Ontario planned it.

**-****Ô****CANADA-**

Co-operation was something they usually lacked during family events, but for some reason or another, they were perfectly in sync with each other as if some miraculous force had bumped there heads together and forced them to work like this.

Except it didn't seem like they were being forced because it was so flawless…No bickering…No yelling…No hitting…and no violence…

It must be the adrenaline pumping through their veins…or them losing their minds to something or other…

Ontario hoped it was the former.

"Alright everyone in the clear?" a voice whispered in the pitch black shadows of the Cities' Crate. "Remember what we rehearsed…Initials only, no one cries under threat and everyone stays quiet. Clear?"

They all nodded, even though they could barely see each other in the darkness.

"Ralph? You gonna be okay with that arm of yours?" British Columbia asked. Knowing about his injured arm, it shouldn't be safe for him to be out there fighting.

Alberta winced slightly as the dull pain engulfed his arm at the thought of remembering it.

"I-I'm fine Van. Ain't nothing to worry 'bout…I'm Strong and Free, baby…!" he joked lightly, silently thanking the shadows that they couldn't see the pained expression on his face.

British Columbia wasn't it the least bit convinced by his statement.

"No way. We might fight a lot but you can't hide this from us. Stay behind and watch Nunavut, Newfoundland and Labrador for us."

Alberta couldn't believe what she was saying. She was in no instance to fight either, having a now blurry vision and a fractured wrist. He insisted he was fit enough to fight but Québec silenced him.

"She wants to prove to us that she's not worthless. But I think she's just trying to prove it to herself…" he said with a humble smile.

Alberta looked at him with more confusion. Québec had truly changed ever since the day they were liberated.

"And besides…We need a capable warrior like you to look after the young ones." He added, gesturing to the huddled and frightened figures of Nunavut, Newfoundland and Labrador.

Alberta gave out a sad and frustrated sigh.

"Fine. But if anything happens to her…I will kill you. End of story. Ok?"

Québec nodded and gave the blonde a pistol for self defense. "As long as she knows you're safe. She will be…"

Alberta didn't understand what he meant but before the even more confused boy could ask what it was about, the others had fled over the wall and into the building.

He sat down where he stood as the little ones huddled around him. He put his good arm around them to make sure they were there and that they were safe. But his mind was elsewhere, pondering over Québec's words.

Meanwhile, over the boundary of the Cities' Crate, the ten of them pondered of a plan that would get them without much of a gunfight.

To be brutally honest, they weren't really much of shooters with the exception of Québec and Ontario. Even Alberta, without an injured arm, was a crack-shot at guns.

It was worse off that British Columbia, the only other person good enough to handle a gun, was partially blind and has fractured her good wrist.

New Brunswick and The Yukon have their own weapons but they were close ranged weapons. (Technically an axe and a pickaxe)

But even with these little setbacks, they were willing to put their lives on the frontline, to save and reunite the Cities and nothing was going to stop them.

But they were faced with a challenge that Canada and the late Philippines didn't face: Actually using their weapons.

The guards have weapons this time and by the looks of their faces they were willing to shoot anyone who got in their way.

Plan A had officially gone to waste…They were going to have to take care of this without deception but instead, in its place, with bloodshed and violence.

It's not like that was the end of the world…Even though they had reached that point in their time - again.

British Columbia looked at them with foggy eyes.

Is she going to do what they think she was going to do? Honestly?

That was suicide.

Yet as the others watched and silently urged her to stop what she was doing, she stepped out into the light, weaponless and defenseless.

"Hey…I'm Vancouver. I was supposed to be here?"

**-LOYAL SHE BEGAN, THUS SHE REMAINS-**

Canada woke up with a sudden jolt once more. He didn't understand what was happening. Why was he awoken so early in the morning without any warning? Why did he feel a dull pain all over his body and a sense of dread?

Something was wrong.

Then it washed over him. The pain, the dread, everything, was coming back to him.

Without another moment's hesitation, he tumbled out of the shack, smashing the door open whilst waking the other patrons, and sprinted to where his little State-tans were sleeping.

Or should've been….

He slammed the door open to find one single piece of paper on the concrete wall at the back. As much as he wished that the piece of paper meant they were safe and just out to get food, he had the nagging feeling in the back of his head that was slowly taking over his whole mind.

With every shaky step he took to reach the small red note, he could hear everything echo around him.

His footstep sounded heavy across the cold concrete as he reached for the note with closed eyes and hoped everything was a bad dream.

But when he opened his tightly shut eyes, note in hand, he sank to his knees.

This couldn't be…

**-I REMEMBER-**

Red…

The whole room was paved in the color of red.

Bright and flashy red signaling danger…

Yet there were many other sorts of 'red' in the room.

It had become one giant battlefield between the Canadian States and the Soldiers barricading the large door behind them otherwise known as the States' objective.

But even when there was a battle going on in the bleached halls, everything had remained silent.

No one had dared to take a breath in the dead silence. Yet they had to move and quickly.

Québec pressed himself to the wall, trying to stay hidden, gun held in firm hands. Once the first bullet was fired, he was going to run for it and retrieve a bloody BC.

Ontario looked at Québec from the opposite wall from him, rifle in hand, with a sad expression on his face. He mouthed something to the Québécois.

"Why?"

Québec just looked at him with a similar pained expression and tore his eyes away from a near-crying Ontario who in turn took a deep breath in and readied his rifle.

He was first bullet.

He gulped and shakily took the rifle view and aimed at one of the unsuspecting Soldiers.

He didn't want to do it. He didn't like being first bullet.

Closing his eyes tightly, he pulled the trigger…

**-THE SMALL PROTECTED BY THE GREAT -**

Taiwan had burst into the medic ward with England in tow. Tears were flowing out of the girl's brown eyes.

She turned to an expressionless China and babbled something inaudible to him. She looked like such a poor child that he dismissed her but she insisted on staying and pointed an unsteady finger at England to which China just raised an eyebrow to.

He shook his head and shifted to the side, revealing a bloody Frenchman holding an even bloodier Canadian.

Oh Dear God.

China immediately set to work in the silence, gesturing for France to put the unconscious blonde on the stretcher in front of him.

He took as many bandages as his hands could carry from the cupboard at the back whilst a teary-eyed Taiwan washed the equipment and got ready to back up the man.

It was going to be a long morning.

**-HOPE RESTORED-**

Québec cursed as bullets soared over his head as he took back another unconscious body of The Yukon.

That was the fifth casualty now.

And with five of them down, that left Ontario, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Saskatchewan and himself, left as the opposition….The Soldiers had taken away the upper hand.

But they weren't going to back down from this fight. Not while they were this close to achieving their goal.

Ontario had been their sharpshooter from behind walls whilst Nova Scotia and New Brunswick tag-teamed to let themselves closer to the frontline. Québec had been retrieving lost causes and acted as the medic whilst he shot back whenever he could.

Saskatchewan was actually not in the battlefield but instead he was inside the Crate trying to convince the Cities to come with them and until Saskatchewan gives them the signal, they had to fight 'til the bitter end – which was likely to come soon.

The Québécois cursed again as he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He held on it tightly as he dropped his current gun and picked up PEI's pistol. He muttered a quick apology as he leaned over the side of their wall and shot who ever shot at them, only ever going back to the safe zone to reload the pistol.

Ontario continued his job, passing quick glances at Québec, as he aimed his rifle at the opposition.

But he was losing his concentration, merely because he was worried about Québec.

The latter was trying hard to ignore the searing pain but slowly he began sliding down, until he was practically sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall for support, looking for another opening to shoot them.

The blonde Ontarian couldn't take anymore of this mess and silently crept over to Québec's side.

"What are you doing?" the latter grunted, reloading his pistol and firing at the opposition who frankly returned the shots.

"T-This isn't going to work Jean. I mean, look at Marie and Joel, they can barely hold themselves up anymore…we have no other choice…" the blonde whispered softly, wincing slightly at the loud gunshots.

Québec looked at the two and knew that Ontario was right. The two, especially New Brunswick, were struggling at the front line. Nova Scotia could barely hit anyone aiming at NB who in turn was more on defensive than her supposed-to-be offensive. He let out a frustrated sigh…

"But we can't give up or walk away. We're stuck until they kill us all and Sask hasn't even given the signal yet…" he argued bluntly, even if there was no point at this time…

Ontario smiled, a tear flowing down his cheek. Québec looked back at him, worry visible in his eyes. It stayed like this for a brief moment, faces almost pressed together until Québec tore his gaze away and started shooting again.

"Go! Do what you think is best…I'll always be here to back you up, Oliver." He said in a strained voice, trying his best not to cry, even though a tear had run down his cheek already.

Ontario wiped the tear away with his thumb and gave him a hasty kiss on the cheek preventing the Québécois from stopping him with his plan.

Québec put his good hand on that cheek and dropped the pistol on the stone bleached floor. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he restrained himself from tackling the Ontarian and telling him that he didn't have to do what he was about to do.

He wanted to tell him that nothing else mattered as long as they were together and nothing was going to get in their way.

But even if these feelings were strong, he held his tongue. So hard that he was sure he could taste blood in his mouth. But even then, he was so numb he'd lost all feelings of pain.

Ontario dropped his weapon on the ground and held his hands up slowly.

"I surrender."

**-ONE DEFENDS AND THE OTHER CONQUERS-**

Nothing stirred in the room.

Not even Canada's breathing.

It was there; just barely audible as the bloodied and bruised body lay on the stretcher they had him in earlier.

He knew it. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

He scrunched the note so tightly in his hand he could feel it bleed.

But everything had numbed already so he couldn't feel much of it. All he had to do now was just lie in bed and as ordered by China, keep his body still and avoid moving his body for long periods of time so that his injuries would properly heal; but…

You know what?

Screw it. China can go take his medicinal crap and use it for someone other than himself. Since when did anyone notice him? Since when did anyone pay attention when 'little' Canada was hurt or in pain or anything, really? Since when did they start caring? Sure everyone had changed, but even with what he has done, no one has noticed him at all…

He rolled his eyes and scoffed to himself, taking the slightly blood-smeared note and reading it over again.

"Canada, if you're reading this it means we haven't gotten back yet.

Anyway, we have gone to save the Cities, I'll explain everything later.

Lots of love, Ontario…

P.S Québec made me say that…:( "

He wanted to believe it was just another practical joke that Manitoba or Alberta or even Ontario would play but judging by the scribble and what had happened to him, it had made a lot of sense. They had truly gone out and to save the Cities.

He let out a sniffle as a tear slid down his cheek. He wiped it away slowly and proceeded to close his eyes. If he could die right now, he could escape this. They were so close…

He let his mind drift through the darkness and back again, wondering around the endless abyss until he couldn't feel his soul in his body anymore.

His body relaxed as he could feel no pain, no sorrow, no emotions enter his body…He was in peace…

No…

He would never abandon his States for comfort and peace. He jerked back up, reeling away from the darkness that took him away from the reality of it all.

He promised the Philippines this. That he would never trade Pride and Loyalty for some sort of Peace and Comfort BS…

He wasn't going to be like his idiot of a brother and turn around, backstabbing people by ignoring them and looking the other way.

No…He was going to do what he knows he had to do.

Despite all that has happened to him over the few hours and all the restraints that were put on him, he was going to do it even with the unbearable pain throbbing in his body…

"Hear that guys?"

…

…

"I'm always gonna be there…Whether you hate it or not."

* * *

**A/N:**

Gah. I feel like this has been lagging on and on. Sorry for the 10 page chapter folks. (Summing up to about 3,100+ words I think) There was no place where I could break it up and I thought you faithful followers deserved a longer chapter than my normal ones, but if you didn't then I'm sorry.  
I still feel like it had lagged on though.  
Thank you for reading it anyway!

So I have revealed their plan of getting back at Canada. Unfortunately they ended up hurting him. Eh...  
I think it's more gun packed than usual...eheh.  
And of course, Canada's children (or a few of them really) have made their debut! With the exception of Ontario and Quebec. (And the cameo of Alberta)

For those who support BCxMB. I am so sorry that I made Van care for Ralph. Let's just say it's on a sibling level. Haha.  
(But seriously, economy wise, BC and AB always argue because Alberta stole all the spotlight with his oil which British Columbia hates him for.)

Well, this A/N is also longer than usual but on an ending note, do you guys like my new way to split it? Do you think it's better than the hr I use before I start Author's Notes?  
Canadian Mottos for the win. They just fit miraculously for some random reason.  
(First time I actually used the split..haha)

Strange format is more than strange...I really don't know what goes on in this brain of mine.  
This work is also UnBeta'd so lots of dialogue and blah.

**Disclaimers Apply:**  
BrainDribble FanFiction based on Nonfiction. Nothing but the insane braindribble is mine.  
Hetalia is by Hidekaz Himaruya  
Province and Territories of Canada concepts are by ctcsherry  
Cities in Canada concepts are by the IAMP Crew  
Quotes and Mottos belong to their rightful owners  
I do not take credit for any of the above, only the writing.  
Reviews are also muched loved. Thank you!


	5. 477 True Friends Forever

Chapter Title: 477 True Friends Forever  
Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers  
Characters: The whole Hetalia cast and OC Country-tans/State-tans/Cities-tans  
Summary: 33235 - What does it truly mean? The End of the World of course... Who's going to save us in this time and hour? Not America that's for sure.

xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox

_If you jumped off a bridge, what would your friends do?_

_Friends would jump off the bridge with you_

_True friends would be at the bottom waiting to catch you_

"Has insanity finally reached your head?"

Canada froze in his steps, gun in hand. Honestly, he was about to shoot over dared defy him right now whilst he was holding a gun.

"You honestly thought that we didn't care!"

Canada turned around slowly, twitching just a little bit. He switched his gun into a much more comfortable position that you could shoot anyone with in less than a second.

"You think that you can do this on your own Mattie! How can you? Look at you! Look at the person you've become…"

America was on his knees, barely even having the strength to hold himself up anymore. He couldn't bear to see his brother like this…Not even when he was the one that Canada hated right now.

Canada scoffed, putting on his normal empty façade. It hurt to face America, but he knew he had to get away and save his Provinces and Territories.

"Please…Since when did you honestly care for me?" he said bluntly, tears welling up in his violet eyes. He turned away from America, hiding unstoppable tears. "When did you really notice me apart from now?"

America didn't reply to his question and just sulked in his current position, not bothering to wipe away tears.

Prussia and Russia both came from behind the blonde and tried to restrain Canada from leaving. They were trying their absolute hardest even with defying China's strict healing orders.

Canada struggled, kicking Prussia in the face in the process.

The latter called for more people to help in the restraint. Austria joined and so did Spain and France.

Together, they had managed to pin down a feisty Canadian, but even then, Canada still continued to fight against their grip, even threatening them that he would shoot anyone who dared defy him.

"Let him go. I'll deal with him myself." America spoke up, causing all others to freeze up on those words.

They let him go as America walked up to him, a completely changed man since a few seconds ago. "Leave…" he ordered to the others, his eyes cold and merciless. The Canadian saw a flash of red in those blue eyes.

The others scurried away, afraid of what America was going to do.

"You're right Mattie…" he said with a sarcastic smile. "No one does care about a poor unfortunate soul like you. No one cares for someone with a miserable excuse for a life."

Canada flinched at those harsh words. He held tightly on to his gun, holding back any motion of shooting or hitting his brother.

America hit him hard in the stomach, sending the Canadian to the ground.

Canada gritted his teeth, holding the gun more tightly as the pain chorused with the rest of the sharp jabs in his body. He was already injured far enough, why was America doing this to him? Was it the same reason everyone else used? So they could stop him from going through with his plan?

America readied another fist in a brutal attempt to hit the other blonde in the face but Canada slapped him first. This made the American pause for a bit, giving the Canadian another chance to hit him.

But before he could hit him, he stopped and clutched his chest. He sank to his knees as the pain escalated. The blonde dropped his weapon, with a hand on the ground trying to control his breathing. The excruciating pain wasn't helping him in the least.

America's sadistic streak had left him immediately as soon as he saw Canada reeling on the ground, struggling to keep in check.

"Mattie…?" he asked worriedly, slowly approaching the other. The other didn't speak. He just looked at him with disgust in his eyes.

America knelt down to Canada's level and helped him sit up. "I don't care if no one cares about you Matthew." He told the blonde softly. "Because I'll always be there for you."

Canada smiled at his brother, crystal tears sliding down his cheeks. America kissed his brother on the forehead and smiled back.

"Go. I'll cover for ya, ok?"

Canada nodded and muttered a quick thank you as he walked away from the scene.

The last traces he could see of America was being hit with a wok by China. He didn't react, he just…stood there. The blonde choked back more tears and quickly disappeared, not wanting to see his brother suffer any more.

**-STRENGHT FROM MANY PEOPLE-**

Nova Scotia and New Brunswick fought to hold back a furious Québécois from attacking the Soldiers any further.

They had taken captive of his Ontario. HIS Ontario. No one was allowed to do that…No one.

Nova Scotia looked worriedly at New Brunswick who only mirrored the look as Québec struggled against their grips.

He was crying; one of the things they've never seen him do and as much as they wanted to let him go, they knew that safety was first.

Québec showed signs of weakening and soon he gave up with a sigh and propped himself against the wall.

NB and NS let go of the Québécois simultaneously and propped themselves up against the wall.

Québec held a pistol in his good hand with one bullet left in the round. If only he could hit the one holding his precious Ontario and inflict a massive amount of pain on him, giving the blonde enough time to escape back to him. That would be a sweet revenge.

But if one were to point out the reality of the situation, the likeliness out of that would be 1:100. He wouldn't even bother trying at this rate.

They held their breaths tightly, listening to the words babbling out of Ontario's mouth to stall for time. All they could now was hope and pray that Saskatchewan would be finished soon and give the signal.

But that was not to be…

The Soldiers had taken them captive and a near-dead Ontario was crying, muttering apologies for getting them in this mess.

They could only smile sadly.

At least they were going to go out with a bang. Literally…

They were sent to stand against the blank wall.

They had come this far in their plan, right? At least they had…If history is ever recorded again; they hoped someone would remember their deeds, even if they had failed. Wasn't trying the idea and getting as far as they could go good enough for them?

Orders were barked as the remaining few Soldiers held the gun at an aiming position.

At least they got rid of most of the Soldiers right? It gives the Cities more chance of escaping too. Isn't that a good thing?

Ontario looked at Québec who mirrored his move with a smile. Even in the midst of all this danger, he would manage a smile, just to make sure that Ontario knows he's there for him. The blonde smiled back…

Nova Scotia looked at New Brunswick with worry in his eyes. The girl returned the look with a fond smile, subliminally telling NS to cheer up and that everything is going to get better and nothing is going to stand in their way. Nova Scotia's smile grew brighter.

To the bitter end…they were going to stay…

They just hoped Saskatchewan and the Cities could escape this mess.

Quebec looked to the side. He could have sworn he saw movement. He moved to get a better look but a Soldier held him back and restrained him from movement.

"Do you want me to blow you to bits right now?" he threatened the Québécois. Immediately he stopped his struggle and just glared at the Soldier, choking back tears.

"Hey, Claude…" a voice said, emerging from the shadows. It was a boy. A City to be precise.

"Yes Marc?" another voice joined in, holding a sarcastic smile.

Québec's eyes lit up. He knew those voices.

"What happens when a foreign object is released in here?" he asked, joining in their mischievous conversation. He held the same sarcastic smile as the last speaker.

Ontario looked at him with worry. Had he lost his mind?

A bit of rattling could be heard as a small object (shaped a bit like a hockey puck) rolled onto the floor in front of the Soldiers, who just looked at it with sheer confusion.

Another silhouette stepped out of the shadows, a mocking smile plastered on his lips.

"It goes boom of course…!" Words were dripping in heavy sarcasm as the object explodes; the voice rips out a gun from behind, shooting as many Soldiers as he could.

'Claude' and 'Marc' joined in with the shooting spree as they rescued the four prisoners of the Soldiers as well as guiding them towards the exit.

"Hit the deck!" The silhouette yelled, firing as fast as he could while heading for the exit.

"Where's Sask!" Ontario yelled over the noise of the hall.

"He's okay!" A voice yelled back, a hint of joy in his voice. "I'm just glad you guys are too." Ontario pondered for a little bit…

The voice was familiar…

But it sounded so strained…

The figure tried to lead them away from the building which was clouded in a thick smoke.

"Where's Ralph and the others?" the voice asked this time as they all tried to look through the heavy mass of clouds.

"Over here!" a voice coughed, moving towards the group of people.

"Quick! Head South before the Soldiers can follow us."

Ontario still couldn't make heads or tails of the voice. It was so familiar, yet it didn't sound like anyone he knew at all.

Nevertheless he followed the silhouette through the thick fog until they got to a clearing a few kilometers away, safe and secure.

Everyone was there; the Cities and the 13 Provinces and Territories of Canada. But the shadow who led them there was no where to be found.

Québec had already started checking casualties as well as the two other boys who rescued them from the Soldiers. 'Marc' and 'Claude', who were his helpers, were in fact Québec's own children; Québec City and Montréal. Ontario followed them around silently, still wondering who their liberator was.

"Claude…Marc…Who else was there to help you out? Weren't there three of you?"

Montréal looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait…Wasn't he here just a second ago? I thought he would have followed us…Que C?" the blonde turned to his brother who only shook his head.

"Nope haven't seen him."

"I don't care if you haven't seen him or not. I just wanted to know who he was." Ontario barked impatiently, only to be held back by a smirking Québec.

"Shush, Ollie. Everything will be fine. Besides, I think I have a vague idea of who it is."

Ontario blushed. He wasn't the type for nicknames, since he was a business State and all.

The two boys snickered and turned away from the two who was causing a bit of a scene. Ontario squirmed under Québec's grip. The latter held a mischievous smile.

"Well…" Montréal started, suppressing a snicker in the process. "It was really hard to tell-"

"With the bandages and all. It was almost like he was a zombie. All those injuries…Wonder how he got them?" Québec City cut him off, continue the sentence for him.

"Us, I bet." Québec answered his son. "It took a helluva lot of effort to get to you guys, ya know?"

The Ontarian just looked out of place in the conversation. He knew what they were talking about but he didn't know who. And it was causing him to go insane inside. He hated not knowing things. And it was worse that people were talking about it while he was there.

"Wait! What's going on! Who are we talking about?" he cut them off, fuming slightly.

Québec City rolled his eyes. "Calm down Uncle. It's kinda obvious who it is." He snickered. Montréal was the next to speak up.

"Well yeah, aside from all the bandages and blood splotches, it was only-"

"Canada!" that voice yelled again. Ontario turned around to see his father standing right in front of him. He couldn't see his eyes, but tears were streaming down his cheeks.

The blonde stomped his way through the crowd to Ontario and slapped him in the face.

Ontario looked at him with shock and confusion in his eyes, cupping his freshly slapped cheek.

The other clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "You…How could you! How could you do this to me!" he yelled, causing Ontario to flinch. The place goes silent as the pair argued.

Ontario didn't know what to say. For once he couldn't argue back or take control of the situation. He failed. He just stared at Canada with teary eyes, unable to speak a word. Again he shut his eyes, waiting for the Canadian to hit him again.

He found no such pain, but instead wet tears on his shoulders as he cautiously opened his eyes. Canada had enveloped him in a hug, trying to hold back tears with failure.

"Don't ever…do that to me…again…" he choked out in between sobs, hugging the blonde tighter. "You…could've gotten yourself killed! Then what would I do without you?" he finally let go and looked Ontario in the eye.

Ontario could see how much pain he had inflicted on Canada, just by attempting to save the Cities, in his violet irises. How could he?

And the bandages and blood splotches and how pained his father look didn't help heal his guilty conscience either.

Ontario looked away. He couldn't bear to see him this way.

"D-Dad…I-I…I-I'm s-so…Sorry…" he said softly, tears welling in his eyes. He was going to stay strong. He wasn't about to let this all go…

Ontario couldn't hold the guilt inside of him anymore and he started crying, hugging his father in the process. He just kept crying as Canada tried to soothe him and calm him down, telling him over and over that it's okay and that it wasn't his fault. Ontario still couldn't help but feel like a helpless child.

"Let's get back eh?" Canada whispered softly. The smaller blonde nodded eagerly with a smile, wiping away his tears.

The Cities and the rest of the Provinces and Territories followed them out of the clearing and into a brighter tomorrow.

…

…

But a brighter tomorrow had to wait.

* * *

**A/N:**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL READERS: I AM A BIT STUCK ON WHERE TO CONTINUE, PM OR REVIEW ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS...GAH I WILL LOVE YOU TO DEATH IF YOU DO. EACH IDEA WILL GET IT'S OWN CHAPTER AS WELL SO...THROW THEM AT MEH! BUT NOT TOO HARD...lol**

Gah! So short...So painstakingly...painfully...short...Quebec why didn't you tell me you had kids! Gah! I wanna keep them so badly now! *huggles Montreal and Quebec City*  
Well, anyway. Sorry for the delay. As said by the notice up there, I have completely ran out of ideas and are now struggling to complete it. I do have one idea though...But it's kinds stupid.

Anyways again, hope you enjoyed the chapter! They've finally reunited the cities, and Freddie has a bigger part than his previous one. A bit of USCAN for you peepz!

Strange format is more than strange...I really don't know what goes on in this brain of mine.  
This work is also UnBeta'd so lots of dialogue and blah.

**Disclaimers Apply:  
**BrainDribble FanFiction based on Nonfiction. Nothing but the insane braindribble is mine.  
Hetalia is by Hidekaz Himaruya  
Province and Territories of Canada concepts are by ctcsherry  
Cities in Canada concepts are by the IAMP Crew  
Quotes and Mottos belong to their rightful owners  
I do not take credit for any of the above, only the writing.  
Reviews are also muched loved. Thank you!


	6. 3264 I'm In Charge Here

Chapter Title: 3264 I'm In Charge Here  
Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers  
Characters: The whole Hetalia cast and OC Country-tans/State-tans/Cities-tans  
Summary: 33235 - What does it truly mean? The End of the World of course... Who's going to save us in this time and hour? Not America that's for sure.

xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox

_It's not who you are_

_That holds you back_

_It's who you think you're not._

America collapsed in a heap next to Canada, happy that he had done his rounds for the day.

"Hey bro." he chirped. "Done your rounds?"

Canada shook his head as he finished polishing his rifle with a cloth. He looked at America with teary eyes. The latter was taken aback slightly.

How could he just ask that question so nonchalantly? Did he not notice how much pain and suffering he had gone through?

His States and Cities were heavily injured in attempts to save the world and the only thing he could say was 'Hey bro, done your rounds?'

He appreciates his help for taking cover for him, but honestly, Canada felt it was too much.

Did he not have a pint of mercy in his soul? Did he truly believe he could just act the way they use to? They were in a war and all but…

"I thought you would've changed Al." Canada breathed softly, setting his gun over his shoulders. "Guess I was wrong…"

America watched as Canada ambled away, muttering about those rounds. His blue irises followed the blonde until he couldn't see him anymore.

By then he had opted to stare at the ground instead, tears pricking in his eyes.

What had he done wrong this time?

**-WE STAND ON GUARD FOR THEE-**

Canada smiled as he watched his States from the wall, taking a break from his so-called rounds.

They were all sleeping so peacefully, despite the hardships and pain they had just gone through in the previous night. Everyone always looked so peaceful when they were asleep.

He smiled fondly, reminiscing of the times when they were just the size of small children. He could hear their voices laughing and whining as he went through his memories.

He could remember the day Québec wanted to become his own country. He could see how much Québec fought back at him and England. It showed how much determination and how much power he had.

But cute, pouty and irresistible Ontario had convinced him otherwise. Québec would always claim, despite his pride, that he had lost but everyone knows he couldn't leave Ontario behind after all the times they had been through.

How Upper and Lower Canada (Ontario and Quebec) had to…-for lack of a better word that wouldn't get us killed- 'amalgamate' to form the father nation of Canada.

Even though they had both been against the idea, they both stuck through it, forming an unbreakable bond that even France and his tempting offers couldn't severe.

Canada was truly proud of both of them, who were now leaning against the wall and against each other, resting ever so peacefully.

The used-to-be blue sky faded to black as small sparkles decorated its presence. Could've been the stars or debris - no one could tell - but as long as they were there, they were a symbol of hope.

The blonde was about to leave the little shack when he heard someone stirring behind him, specifically Ontario.

"B-Bonjour…" the boy murmured groggily, rubbing his good eye.

"Bonjour," Canada chirped happily back. "I see Québec-kun is re-teaching you French."

Ontario straightened up at this statement, causing a certain someone, who was leaning on him before, collide head first on to the floor.

He cursed under his breath.

"I didn't slip or anything, I just thought the floor needed a hug…"

Canada chuckled lightly as the Québécois propped himself against the wall, trying to recover from the sudden loss of balance.

"D-Désolé…" Ontario muttered. Québec finally understood why he got a sudden awakening.

"Aw...C'est magnifique, droit papa..?" Québec states haughtily, as if re-teaching Ontario his French was an equivalent to taming a lion. Ontario tackled him after that.

Canada laughed with a smile.

Such children they were, even with the many obstacles and hardships they've gone through.

They both looked at him with a 'what?' expression on their faces, before resuming their little argument with the floor and themselves.

They both straightened themselves when they noticed some of the rudely awakened Cities stare at them. But to be truthful, it was just their children, specifically: Montréal, Toronto, Québec City and Ottawa.

Canada stifled a laugh at this point, putting his hand over his mouth to block a smile and prevent any punting involved later.

Ottawa, in his soft and gentle voice, spoke up at this awkward point.

"Dad…Uncle…Why don't you two go with him…I'm sure he has somewhere to be…We'll take care of things here." he smiled, ushering the two out the door with Canada. He assured them that everything would be fine before promptly and quietly shutting the door in front of them.

"Good lad ain't he?" Canada sighed contentedly. "I'm glad I made him my Capital. Anyway, like he said, I was just about to go do my rounds. You two want to join me?"

Both nodded simultaneously at the invitation, eager to forget about what just happened behind that door.

They had started to walk around but Canada sighs wearily.

He couldn't help but notice the hurt and confusion of the Nations, as he did his rounds with Québec and Ontario following suite.

He could see the sorrow in their eyes, the pain and the anger too. But they couldn't do anything about it. No one had taken charge…Not even Germany.

He despised how they just gave up on the last minute of this. How when everything collapses, they disappear and fade into the crowd. They were representatives – leaders! – For God's sake! What was wrong with them?

"I think you two should return to the shack now." Canada ordered, shaking in anger.

"But-"

"Now!" he nearly yelled, surprising the young Ontarian who was about to protest. Québec dragged him by the arm and disappeared immediately after the order, not even uttering a word.

Canada sighed. He had to call a meeting in order…and soon.

**-OUR HOME AND NATIVE LAND-**

They had sat down and silenced themselves when Canada walked in with a nonchalant expression on his face. No one really wanted this, but they pretty much owe Canada their lives….

"Well we pretty much know what needs to be said yes?"

They nodded in fear of the way the Canadian spoke.

It was scary to see this side of him, let alone see him at all.

"Well I'm going to stress it even further. What are we going to do in our current situation? This place is getting too small and the Cities barely have any space to live in…We're having a food shortage and the living conditions are atrocious. We'd managed this far. What are our next moves?"

England put up his hand. Canada gestured towards the blonde.

"I propose we find our way back to our country, salvage what we can and meet up at someplace…"

France seconded the notion to the others' surprise.

Germany and Italy followed suite from the blonde's actions.

Canada ran a hand through his blonde locks. This was harder than it looked.

"And how do you propose we get off of America again, England? I didn't quite catch you." Canada's words were dripping in sarcasm but the older Nation ignored it

"Well…America still has some boats and equipment left. I guess we could use those to get off of here."

"And equipment? Safety? Food and other needed supplies?" Canada piled the blonde Nation with question after question, to which he couldn't swiftly return but returned them nonetheless.

They were going to travel in all sorts of directions, scavenging and hunting the remaining shops and houses that were left behind.

Never travel in the day, always travel at night with armed weapons and guns.

Boats and ships were used for travel to the other continents and then you will have to walk the rest of the way.

It will be a long and pitiful journey but it's the best of what they could do.

The people were still alive and they were counting on them to return the world into balance.

If only you could see the world and its state right now.

America hasn't met a single one of his people anywhere. Neither had the other nations but doesn't that make them dead men walking?

Could they be the last people on this lonely planet? Could they have moved to another place? Maybe they all moved to one location? Or maybe are in hiding?

It was hard to tell with the World and its current condition. It looked like something you would get out of a movie, like 2012. Everything was near dead. Disasters struck, Soldiers killed and people ran away to save their own lives.

England's plan could work…Details were very vague but it could work. Canada sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"All in favor of what Arthur suggested?" he muttered.

Everyone put their hand up and Canada just gives out another sigh.

"Mkay. Every one can go pack their equipment and leave; I will be going round the world to check on your statuses so you better be alert. Also, I'm expecting some new breakthroughs and development with our current loss of equipment…and yada yada yada. You guys know what I mean. But seriously though, I am checking."

They all nodded towards the blonde and left the room, faces drained of all emotion.

Canada slumped in his seat, banging his head on the table…

…

…

This was gonna be a long year.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Translations are found here:**

**French Translations:**

Bonjour = Hello  
Désolé = Sorry  
Aw...C'est magnifique, droit papa..? = Aw...It's magnificent, right Dad?

Correct me if any are wrong. Thanks.

Heheh...I'm back..and slightly alive...This is more of a filler chapter to help me solve my writer's block after a VERY LONG time of not writing this.  
** I AM SO SORRY! FOR LACK OF UPDATES ON THIS STORY I APOLOGIZE SO MUCH!**

Well to apologize for my stupidity, I will upload part 7 of O.W.L as well today!  
As a treat and an apology to all who waited ever so patiently for this story but. never. happened.

OTL.  
Did you guys enjoy a mood swinged Canada? Haha, it looked like he REALLY didn't enjoy this chapter...lol

Strange format is more than strange...I really don't know what goes on in this brain of mine.  
This work is also UnBeta'd so lots of dialogue and blah.

**Disclaimers Apply:  
**BrainDribble FanFiction based on Nonfiction. Nothing but the insane braindribble is mine.  
Hetalia is by Hidekaz Himaruya  
Province and Territories of Canada concepts are by ctcsherry  
Cities in Canada concepts are by the IAMP Crew  
Quotes and Mottos belong to their rightful owners  
I do not take credit for any of the above, only the writing.  
Reviews are also muched loved. Thank you!


	7. 545 Worse than Worse

Chapter Title: 545 Worse than Worse  
Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers  
Characters: The whole Hetalia cast and OC Country-tans/State-tans/Cities-tans  
Summary: 33235 - What does it truly mean? The End of the World of course... Who's going to save us in this time and hour? Not America that's for sure.

xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox

_When all things get better, everything gets worse._

_Of course, it all sounds so stereotypical._

_But then again, it always happens._

It was as if the Earth itself didn't want the Nations to leave the already barren lands of America…

It was as if they were destined to be destroyed little by little.

It was as if the mother of all nations, Pangaea, was trying to keep her children together.

But, to Canada, it all seemed like some terrible lie.

A fib; a sham; a fraud; a fake; some sort of deluded fairytale…

Of course, not every magical fairytale full of wishful thinking and happiness had a happy ending.

**-TRUE PATRIOT LOVE-**

The faint rays of the rising sun rose through the cracks of the boards banged up against the window pane.

The blonde could feel the warmth hit his face, as he opened one eye and listened to the noise of hustle bustle outside.

They must be getting ready to depart. It was the big day. Everything would get better starting from today.

There was a quaint knock on the door as Canada glanced at it before muttering a reply.

The blue eyed groggily stood up and shrugged his sweatshirt on before opening the door.

"H-Hey M-Mattie…" the person at the door said timidly.

"Zea…? I thought you left last night…" Canada said a hint of shock in his voice. This made the girl flinch slightly.

"Y-Yeah…Oceania was going to take off yesterday night, seeing as how we we're ocean-boarders. T-There's a little bit of a problem-"

"Lemme guess…Australia, right?"

New Zealand sighed at the statement. "Ever since Maria died…he's always hovering over me. I just wished it would stop, Matt. I really wish it would."

Canada's violet gaze met the younger's sky blue ones, as tears fell down them. Canada wiped away those tears.

"Tell you what…I'll board with you guys, just so Aussie won't bother you anymore, okay Zea?"

The young brunette smiled lightly and thanked the older blonde, walking away.

The blonde watched until the girl disappeared from his view, helping some Nation, most likely Tibet, with his packing.

He smiled and started getting his own pack ready for traveling. It truly wasn't that far. The border was a few hundred kilometers north and then its 'country, sweet country' from there.

As everyone waved their final goodbyes to the first troupe, Oceania + Canada, the Earth shook violently.

The blurred visions of the many nations, tried to stay together and stay close to the ground, as the rumbling echoed around them.

The Earth parted in some places, swallowing the landscape, and poor helpless souls, with it.

As the others reached out to grab the slipping Nations' hands, the ground shook some more and swallowed more of the already barren landscape.

Canada watched as his brother tried to withstand all the pain that was happening inside of him.

He watched as the ground swallowed Nations of every kind.

And when everything was over, a thick brown fog covered the landscape.

He opened his mouth to call out but was interrupted by a voice who was crying in shear pain.

"Tui? Where are you, baby?" Canada could hear Australia call out the younger's name after that small episode of crying in pain. He could feel the pain in his voice.

Canada cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Is everyone okay!"

Groans answered his desperate plea of a roll call as the fog around them started clearing.

Only then did the blonde see the damaged it has caused. Were they truly not allowed to leave…?

Few of them were left standing…Few of the already few of them before hand.

America, France, England, New Zealand, Australia, China, Lithuania, Finland, Denmark, Belgium, Spain, Greece, Turkey, Indonesia, Austria, Germany, Russia, The Italy Twins, Egypt, Switzerland and of course, Canada, were the only ones who survived the drastic attack.

They huddled together as the barely living States and Cities huddled in their own group.

People were dead, tears were shed.

A faint figure formed from the mist, a ghost like appearance gracing their presence.

She didn't touch the ground and wherever she stepped was covered in a white fluff.

She smiled down at them and held her hands beside her as tears flowed down her porcelain-like pink-tainted cheeks.

She faded away, just as the tears touched the ground, and turned into the rapidly disappearing fog.

All was still…all was silent…'til one by one, the Cities begun to collapse.

**-IN ALL OUR SON'S COMMAND-**

The damage caused had left the still living Countries dying.

As the major Cities in their country crashed and ended, the States could barely keep themselves alive and started fading away themselves.

From once a group of Nations and Cities and States who ranged past the hundreds, were now down to a group barely reaching the 100 they had surpassed so easily.

The world was fading away ever so slowly.

The Earth, as we knew it, was nowhere near the pretty state it was before. The sparkle of green and blue were now a strange splash of brown and red, debris floating outside its atmosphere.

All could barely breathe. All couldn't take anymore of the drama; anymore of the horrible things that had happened in this world. What was going on…?

New Zealand, despite having lost almost half of her States, Cities and herself, crawled over to a groaning Australia, tears welling in her eyes.

"Nauru…Oz…Nauru…he's-"

Australia held the girl tightly before she could finish her choked sentence, tears streaming down his own emerald eyes.

But to them all colors were lost. They were numb inside and would have wished they had died in that earthquake.

I mean, who wouldn't be…?

Who wouldn't risk their life to save their son…? To save the one that brought joy in to their lives, despite the downfalls they've been dealt with?

Canada shifted towards his brother, even though he had lost more than half himself too; two of the founding four, Nova Scotia and PEI, Manitoba, Saskatchewan, Nunavut, The Yukon and Labrador.

He smiled fondly at the severely weakened blonde. He was the most affected by this earthquake, seeing as it happened on his soil. A blonde girl crept up next to them. She looked worse off than America had been.

"A-Al..." she choked out.

America shifted his gaze towards the girl. He smiled his 1000 watt smile.

"Cali…" he said in a hoarse voice, beckoning the blonde over to his side. She obeyed.

"Please don't die on me Cali. Please…" Canada was taken aback slightly. To hear America's voice sound like a kicked puppy in front of everyone was something new.

'Cali' shook her head. "California will stay as California and will never die. I promise…" she said with as much confidence as her body would allow her. She coughed up blood but still she continued to smile, like a true American state would…

…

…

Only minutes after the promise did she pass away…along with many others.

* * *

**A/N:**

Dude...  
I don't even...  
Oh for heaven's sake...  
Not another filler...  
I wrote this so long ago, that I don't even remember...

But here it is, as promised.  
Updated right after Chapter 6.  
Enjoy~

Mep..Well, I'm gonna start writing 8.  
And I promise it will be action packed and get the plot going again.  
It. Is. A. Promise.

Til then, tata my lovies~

Strange format is more than strange...I really don't know what goes on in this brain of mine.  
This work is also UnBeta'd so lots of dialogue and blah.

**Disclaimers Apply:**  
BrainDribble FanFiction based on Nonfiction. Nothing but the insane braindribble is mine.  
Hetalia is by Hidekaz Himaruya  
Province and Territories of Canada concepts are by ctcsherry  
Cities in Canada concepts are by the IAMP Crew  
Quotes and Mottos belong to their rightful owners  
I do not take credit for any of the above, only the writing.  
Reviews are also muched loved. Thank you!


	8. 32 Get Up

Chapter Title: 32 Get Up  
Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers  
Characters: The whole Hetalia cast and OC Country-tans/State-tans/Cities-tans  
Summary: 33235 - What does it truly mean? The End of the World of course... Who's going to save us in this time and hour? Not America that's for sure.

xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox

_When life throws you off your throne_

_You're always told to get up and get back on, right?_

Canada struggled to stand up…

So they weren't leaving American soil, what was the next plan? He was as lost and helpless as the rest of the people left. Yet, he knew as clear as crystal what they had to do next.

Get up.

They had to keep moving. Though many were lost and they weren't in any state to move at all, they had to keep going.

Did they even have the energy to get up at all?

Huddling up with the small fragment of family they had left, they muttered apologies and confessions. It would have been a perfect portrait of different families and their sadness, had not the situation look like a bad time to do something like that.

It was serene, nonetheless.

Crashing back down on the ground, he looked at his brother who was silent after the whole episode. None dared speak as Cities, States gathered around their founding Nation. The pain in their eyes…the tears on their cheek…the state they were in.

Could they really survive, like the Philippines believed they would?

'If she was here now, she wouldn't give up…' Canada thought. Yeah, that was it…Never giving up. He tried to stand up once more, but someone caught his arm and forced him to sit back down. Only one nation had enough power in any disaster, even the end of the world, to do that.

"Matthew…please….stop it…" Alfred choked out, tears in his ocean eyes. "I don't….I don't wanna see you hurting any more, brother…"

It took the Canadian by surprise that Alfred got up with ease, even though his eyes were clouded grey with pain. The blonde took his brother up with him, slinging a frail arm over him, hoping to keep the guy up.

Together they supported each other to stay up and urge others to do so. Finally Alfred took a little of the leadership. It must've brushed off the Canadian.

"Come on everyone. Get up! We have to keep moving!" he yelled, though it looked like it pained him a lot. A fractured lung perhaps…? Matthew didn't quite care, as long as he had his brother by his side.

Alfred left his brother to help the others. For once, he was smiling a sincere smile, trying to over-achieve his goal again, just so others would find the spark to yell at him and actually move.

He laughed a genuine laugh, something he hadn't heard in a long time and it made Matthew smile, as he too, went around helping others…though not quite the way Alfred did.

He was just helping one of America's kids, Wisconsin, when suddenly guns were fired and they ducked back down. Canada and America automatically dropped for a gun and stood up again, anger rising through their veins, shattering the small fragment of hope they were clinging to.

"Stop! Who goes there!" Alfred barked, holding his gun threateningly. Even though they couldn't see anything, the other nations followed the North American twins' actions and stood up, gun in arms. The States and whatever Cities remained stayed down and out of sight. The Nations were going to protect them, even if that was their death wish.

The fog slowly faded, and eagerly wanting to pull the trigger on his gun, Alfred looked around warily. They moved into a circle despite being outnumbered by the States and Cities whom were behind the circle. A few of them stood up, with their gun in arms and joined the Nations in the circle. Among them were Québec and Ontario, D.C and Texas.

Soldiers surrounded them, countless amounts of them.

Oh, the U.S army was still alive…then either way, with or without that earthquake they would've died anyway.

"Bastards…" Alfred hissed. "You'll betray your own country! What the hell is this!"

The soldiers didn't reply to their representation, though it didn't look like they could actually talk…

As Alfred yelled at them continually, New Zealand moved forward only by a little. All guns suddenly turned to face her, as well as eyes from both sides. Australia didn't hiss at her, for he knew what she was going to do.

She was playing decoy. They had discussed this earlier and Australia begrudgingly agreed to let her do so.

She shifted forward cautiously, one hand edging closer to touch one of the mask soldier's face.

"Hello…" she whispered. "Who are you..? Why are you doing this…?"

She continued to ask the soldier questions, talking about anything she could think of, herself, her family, questions of what it's like to be human and everything in between. But the soldier didn't talk or move, only pointed the gun continually at the girl.

She was shaking, she couldn't help it as her eyes quivered with tears threatening to fall, and her heart pounding so fast she felt it was gonna burst.

As she continued to talk about miscellaneous things to the soldier, Matthew and Alfred stood behind the other soldiers who were entranced by the child-nation. With a swift movement of knives they both fell with soft thump.

As Matthew and Alfred quickly got into the costume, New Zealand gulped and started to escalate the little voice she had, hoping that the soldiers wouldn't hear and she prayed she wouldn't get killed.

Alas, a faithful prayer not answered.

One of the opposition noticed that the two soldiers were not who they really were via America's Nantucket sticking out like a sore thumb. He barked something to the soldier facing New Zealand and he fired the gun, killing the girl instantly. The States and Cities of New Zealand died instantly also.

It was the spark of war.

It had begun.

They fought mercilessly as both oppositions dropped dead, almost literally. Strong nations were able to stand tall, but many had fallen again. Switzerland was one of the few small nations alive, but it was to be expected of him.

He became a stone cold killer, ever since his sister, the tiny principality of Liechtenstein, was swallowed by the earthquake. None could match the way he killed the soldiers without getting hit.

Russia swung his pipe frantically, as if each soldier was another Belarus waiting for him to "become one". He was saddened by the fact that Belarus was dead, to be honest, he missed the dreary company. But as he started thinking about his darling sister Ukraine, he couldn't help but swing the lead pipe as hard as a baseball batter aiming for a home run. She didn't deserve this.

None of them did.

America and Canada shed the uniform and started gunning down as many soldiers as they could.

As bullets flew and men and nation alike fell, none of them could help but wonder the same thoughts that dated from years back, even way before the First World War up until now.

…

...

What are we really fighting for?

* * *

**A/N:**

So, third to last chapter~ ...yeah..  
I know it's short. Please forgive me...Don't kill me!  
Chapter 9 AND 10 will make up for it. Promise.  
It's a starter part I guess for the "War of the World"  
Eheheh...Cheesy..I know...But I promise the next two chapters (because they are the last chapters) are good!  
Or at least I try make them be good.

eheh.

I'll upload Chapter 9 to make up for it...

Well, enjoy. And hopefully I'll see you guys in the next chapters~

Strange format is more than strange...I really don't know what goes on in this brain of mine.  
This work is also UnBeta'd so lots of dialogue and blah.

**Disclaimers Apply:**  
BrainDribble FanFiction based on Nonfiction. Nothing but the insane braindribble is mine.  
Hetalia is by Hidekaz Himaruya  
Province and Territories of Canada concepts are by ctcsherry  
Cities in Canada concepts are by the IAMP Crew  
Quotes and Mottos belong to their rightful owners  
I do not take credit for any of the above, only the writing.  
Reviews are also muched loved. Thank you!


	9. 92326 Surrender is Not an Option

Chapter Title: 92326 Surrender is Not an Option  
Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers  
Characters: The whole Hetalia cast and OC Country-tans/State-tans/Cities-tans  
Summary: 33235 - What does it truly mean? The End of the World of course... Who's going to save us in this time and hour? Not America that's for sure.

xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox

_Wave that white flag high_

_Watch it stain red as you die_

_Watch it turn black as you fly_

They were outnumbered. It was that simple.

Who knew that?

Not them.

The soldiers edged closer, forcing them to move backwards. The States ushered young Cities into safe corners of the debris while the older States shot soldiers down to no return.

Switzerland's States were shooting out the best, cursing and yelling a lot, but killing all the same. Vash, however, was stood down and forced out of the battle after a shot to the chest.

More than half the remaining Nations were already dead. And many more were out of the battle, either from wounds or to help the wounded.

Finland was no longer the innocent little nation everyone though he was, for even Russia was a little terrified at the sharpshooter. His aim was impeccable, his speed was outstanding.

Needless to say, he wasn't called The Finnish Sniper for nothing.

But even though, they had so many sharpshooters (Thank the stars they didn't die!) they were way beyond winning the battle.

Matthew was alerted to the sound of a bullet colliding with bone, and a cry of pain from his brother who was now on his knees. Alfred was shot! Alfred was shot! No, it couldn't be happening, never has the Canadian seen his brother gun down by a mortal before.

He ran towards his brother, screaming his name and ignoring the bullets whizzing past his head. The American let go of his gun as he fell backwards. Matthew caught him, cradling him close.

Blood oozed out of the entry wound on his chest, as the blonde gasped for breath.

"My, my…didn't that do the trick." he chuckled. Even amidst death he was still joking around.

Matthew couldn't do anything but grip his hand tightly and tell him it was going to be ok. Crystal tears fell out of those violet orbs as Matthew resisted not to breakdown right there.

Alfred smiled.

He smiled his 1000 watt smile and looked at the grief stricken Canadian.

"Matthew-"

"N-No! Don't you dare! Don't you dare die on me Alfred. Goddamit!" Canada couldn't help the quiver and the desperation in his voice.

Only a few meters away from the two were Ontario and Québec, helping American casualties, particularly D.C and Wisconsin when they noticed D.C was already dead. He stopped breathing as soon as Ontario picked him up.

Was it too late for Alfred? Oliver worried about his father, his uncle and everyone else until Québec tapped him on the shoulder and told him to keep moving.

Canada however couldn't bring it upon himself to move as he looked at his brother with trembling violet spheres.

Alfred just continued to look at him and put a hand to his tear stained cheek, wiping the droplets away.

"Dude…it'll be okay." Canada couldn't help but be saddened by the words as his brother coughed up more blood. Alfred pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the forehead.

"I promise…"

It was then and there that Matthew Williams broke down in tears as he buried himself in his brother's shoulder. He couldn't stop muttering apologies. They kept pouring out like rain. All the while Alfred comforted the shattered blonde. Bottling things up isn't exactly the best thing to do. He figured that out from personal experience.

Ontario turned back to look at the two. They were the last ones who haven't retreated yet and the soldiers were closing on them fast. He couldn't help it, he had to get them. He risked his life again to get the fallen American and Canadian.

Alfred, however, could not be saved. He grinned again at Canada.

"I'm always here to protect you….Got that little bro?"

With these final words of promise, one that the American hoped he wouldn't break, Alfred F. Jones closed his eyes and passed into the next world…or wherever Nations go when they died.

Matthew was shocked. He didn't want his brother to die…He never expected it. Alfred always got up when things went wrong. This time…he would never do it again…

Oliver Williams stopped running as something sharp passed through him. He gasped as the pain escalated and he fell to his knees. Oh fuck…The pain would surely catch up to Canada.

"Alfred?" Matthew still couldn't believe his eyes. Alfred couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. "Dammit Alfred! You promised! You…Promised!" The choked sobs silenced the battlegrounds as he mourned over his brother…his best friend.

"You promised Al…You promised…"

…

…

"Alfred-!"

* * *

**A/N:**

Alfred? Mattie? Alfred? Mattie?

ALFRED'S DEAD... Ha, Can't believe I killed the guy...meep.  
AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MATTHEW?

find out in the next chapter...?

Well, a filler for the finale, who would've thought...  
Promise Chapter 10 will be the longest also because it has a little bit of the epilogue tacked on it towards the end.  
And also a lot of characters speaking, so it's like a world thing~ XD

And then there's the epilogue. I've already finished the story, (still working on the Epilogue) and I'm just killing time for suspense.  
XD

Anywho, til Chapter 10 and the Epilogue darls~ 8D  
Tata for now~~

Strange format is more than strange...I really don't know what goes on in this brain of mine.  
This work is also UnBeta'd so lots of dialogue and blah.

**Disclaimers Apply:**  
BrainDribble FanFiction based on Nonfiction. Nothing but the insane braindribble is mine.  
Hetalia is by Hidekaz Himaruya  
Province and Territories of Canada concepts are by ctcsherry  
Cities in Canada concepts are by the IAMP Crew  
Quotes and Mottos belong to their rightful owners  
I do not take credit for any of the above, only the writing.  
Reviews are also muched loved. Thank you!


	10. 1 Finito?

Chapter Title: 1 Finito?  
Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers  
Characters: The whole Hetalia cast and OC Country-tans/State-tans/Cities-tans  
Summary: 33235 - What does it truly mean? The End of the World of course... Who's going to save us in this time and hour? Not America that's for sure.

xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox

_fi·ni·to:_

_Adjective_

_/fə'nētō/_

_**Finished**_

The sky stained red.

The ground stained red.

But the war was far from over.

Canada and America were both out of commission and Switzerland was back on the field. How long could they keep this up? No one knew, but frankly no one cared. They just needed to survive. There was no time to mourn for the lost of comrades, friends or family. Survival was first, no matter how harsh it sounded.

America wasn't quite pronounced dead yet, but Matthew didn't believe them anymore. When he saw those blue eyes fade…he knew his brother was already gone.

Québec was also out there fighting for their lives. Ontario was in the same state as D.C.

Dead…

He received a clear shot to the chest, a fatal shot that even America shouldn't withstand. Ontario's Cities were already past crumbling, Ottawa trying hard to stay alive but was coughing more blood than he should have. Toronto was in torn at the side, one arm broken into many pieces and dying of blood loss.

The Québécois shut his tightly and continued shooting from behind a wall that he used as a barricade. _Sharp breath in, hold it and shoot_. He told himself, even though he didn't have the energy to go on any longer than the rest of them did. He had to, for the sake of the others hiding, he had to.

Alongside of him was Switzerland who was cursing much faster than Romano could've ever done. He was still really mad about his sister and he would never live it down. His green jacket hung around his shoulders, with the black shirt under it already discarded. The scars were visible and so were the markings of the recent events. Though the badly wrapped bandages were already starting to peel off and stain red, Vash Zwingli continued retaliating despite the fear that any second he could pass out and die.

Germany was equally as mad as him. Though his boss and country may have caused grievance in the past, nothing could compare to these soldiers and their merciless acts. Did they not care that with every City, State and Nation they shot that millions of people die with them?

He couldn't care less, as long as they suffered for it. North Italy was dead. He was just about as devastated as Romano was, but even the latter had someone else to worry about. Spain was dead also, and though Romano didn't want to admit it, he warmed up to the Spaniard.

Romano couldn't believe that he was always yelling such childish things when he gunned down the many soldiers still coming at them. He was shaking in fear and sadness, his gun shifting around with him. Vision started to desert him as he reloaded his gun. He clenched his eyes tightly shut.

"Idiota! You used to be the king of Mafia…All Mafia basically stemmed from you, so why are you being so damn afraid!" he practically yelled at himself. Even with the new found voice inside of him, he couldn't help but feel afraid. Though anger help improve his pep talk and performance, doubt still lingered in the back of his mind. With the moment's hesitation, Romano was shot in the shoulder, causing him to gasp in pain and drop his gun, leaving him a sitting target.

Germany looked at him with concern. Romano may not like him, and he doesn't like him in return, but he was Feliciano's brother, he should at least try help…even if Romano doesn't want it.

"Are you okay…?" Ludwig asked pulling him into a safe zone. Romano couldn't help but flinch at the pain.

"D-Do I look like I'm okay, p-potato bastardo..?" the browned haired growled as he clutched his shoulder. The German tore off a bit of fabric from his clothes and tied it around Romano's shoulder without saying a word. The Italian just stared. He stared even when Ludwig finished and went back to shooting the soldiers.

"G-Grazie…" he muttered finally, placing a hand on the injured shoulder. He went back to shooting afterwards, but not a word left his lips. The foul-mouthed Italian had resigned from that name. It was a vow.

Though Romano now promised to be less violent with his words, Lithuania was another story. He had snapped completely…even to the point where he would go out on the battlefield with no guns but his bare hands and a sword. Tied around his waist, which held the scabbard of his sword in place, was a flag; the Polish flag. "_W pamięci tamtych kto spadał_" was inscribed on the scabbard, which was stained with red blood. His best friend didn't make it past the earthquake. Oh how Toris could remember reaching for his hand. He got it of course, but Feliks' hand slipped and he fell to his doom. Ever since then, Toris couldn't sleep easy or even stop thinking about him. The sword he held belonged to Poland. It was a gift to remember their friendship.

He swung harder at the soldiers, tears pricking his emerald orbs. Blood splattered everywhere, staining his clothes and the already red scabbard. One attacked him from behind, lodging a bullet in his back, but still he continued to fight. He wasn't about to give up. Battling with kicks, punches and slashes, he lead the front line, distracting many soldiers. But it wasn't long until he would collapse.

France and England stayed behind to back up China as medic but France was only more concerned about his one pride and joy, Canada.

"He's the only thing I've done right you know, and then I had to leave him." He confided in England whilst the latter blonde was trying to fix up a wailing child with a splintered arm.

The United Kingdom looked at him funnily, pausing from his work to look into the blue ocean eyes that belonged to the Frenchman. He blushed and focused when Francis caught his wondering glance.

"G-Git…don't do that. Alfred was one of the biggest mistakes I made in the entire history of my life…" he said in an irritated voice. It was France's turn to look at him with a confused expression. Blue eyes met with green and Arthur Kirkland smiled. "But I am proud of him…" France understood. Though past mistakes couldn't be changed, he too was proud of how little Canada had turned out. A brave, smart and loving soldier and leader even if those efforts often remained unseen.

But Canada was far from feeling like that.

Slumped against the wall of the small shelter, he lit a cigarette while a brunette next to him shifted to a sitting position. Bandages were wrapped around her eyes and forearms, and she found it hard to move.

"Canada?" she whispered, oh her voice was still sweet as ever, despite being just as foul as Romano sometimes. Matthew smiled. His darling British Columbia was not a quitter. She refused to be put in the shelter and continued to be another shooter of theirs, even though both her eyes failed her. She was only forced to retreat when her arms had been shot at.

"I'm here Victoria…" he said in calm voice. Victoria shuffled closer to Canada, using her hands as a guide, even though they hurt like a bitch. She felt the bandages the wrapped around his chest and the soaked part where she assumed the blood seeped through from the wound. He smelled like cigarette, blood and…wait, was that tears?

Matthew cuddled his daughter closer, putting an arm around her shoulder and just holding her close. With Ontario gone, it left Canada with Québec, Newfoundland, Alberta, North West Territories, New Brunswick and of course British Columbia. Most of them were on the battlefield with the exception of Victoria who couldn't do anything with her injured arms.

Even Alberta was out there, doing his best to kill. He was actually very good at guns if he tried.

But Newfoundland was doing better than him. Though Newfoundland looked and acted like a child, he was the oldest of the Canadian Provinces and Territories. He was up in a tower somewhere hidden with Finland, shooting those below. Finland taught him, and he was pretty good at it.

He was silent the whole way though. A secret rage was in his heart after finding out that Labrador had been taken away. Labrador had been his best friend for a long time, and they stuck together through the worst of times. This was one of their worst, but they couldn't comfort each other…not anymore.

New Brunswick couldn't harbor something like that in her heart and was struck down instantly as tears blinded her eyes and her axe swung in every direction. It wasn't long until she was restrained and shot. Her last gasp echoed in the field as she dropped dead, her axe snapped in two.

North West Territories died beside her sister, as she too, was taken and killed despite her best efforts to continue the shooting spree.

Canada cuddled her daughter closer. There was that doubting chill in the air that led him to finding out the precious state under his wing was the last daughter he had. He prayed that the others remained unharmed. He choked out blood, to which BC was alerted to and she realized…

"NB and NT are dead aren't they…?" she whispered in small voice to which Canada made a small grunt in reply.

"Yeah." He whispered back, ruffling his British Columbia's hair. He looked over the window just above him and cringed.

Switzerland was losing more blood from his chest wound than soldiers' getting to him. He knew his time was almost over, seeing many of his States die before his eyes. It was heart breaking. The blonde gunner abandoned the safe zone he had and just walked ahead of him shooting every step of the way. His face remained emotionless, but his eyes were clouded with anger and sadness at the same time. He picked up one of the dead soldiers gun in his other hand and continued his futile efforts. No solider could get close enough to kill him, and with every man he had torn down, his body was failing him also. But he trudged along, picking up guns and shooting.

He too, was captured and killed with no hesitation.

The violet eyed shifted his gaze to a tower where he saw a glint of two guns, one from his young (not really) State and the other from Finland. They had been caught also, and there were many soldiers were trying to shoot then down. Tino told the young one to run back to the safe zone, to which Newfoundland shook his head and said that he was staying. The older blonde basically kicked him out of the tower while distracting the soldiers. He continued, using a rifle instead of his favored gun as he leaned out the window and fought back.

Tino Väinämöinen, the Finnish sniper, breathed his last breath as he fell out of the building with multiple gun wounds to the chest. His last thought were that he hoped Newfoundland made it safely back to Canada.

However, Newfoundland ran into a little bit of trouble with Russia and Alberta. The Russian tried to fend off many soldiers, telling the younger to continue.

"Спешите! Я буду отвлекать их ... А теперь иди! Вернитесь к Канада..." He yelled at the States, pushing them back, firing back at the soldiers. His lead pipe, no matter how much he favored it, lay on the dusty ground, soaking up the blood of the many he killed. A gun was much more useful for the oncoming soldiers than the pipe. He kept shooting at them to distract them from getting to the States.

After all, Canada has shown the most potential of being to complete the task more than any one else. Ivan believed he could do it. And besides, every single person fighting for their lives owed the Canadian their lives. The simplest thing they could do was keep him alive.

Of course, sacrifices have to be made.

"Here's to you, товарищ…" Ivan gritted through his teeth as he left himself be taken as a distraction.

The States ran.

They ran for their lives and the lived of their people.

Canada could do nothing but watch Russia fend off the many soldiers with brute strength. For some odd reason, it didn't look like they were decreasing at all, despite the many already dead on the battle field…What the hell? Alberta reached the shelter carrying a wounded Newfoundland, snuggled and unconscious on his back. He had trouble catching his breath.

China immediately helped the boys while France and the UK replaced them on the front line. They were already past half; China could handle this by himself.

They helped Ivan and saved the man, but it was past too late for him. Arthur and France could only sigh in dismay,

"You think we can fend these off, frog?" Arthur chuckled, gunning down soldiers with speed.

"Of course, mon lapin…I think I learned a few things from our own arguments." Francis shot back, with equal agility to match the Englishman. They laughed despite all the mess and continued gunning the men down with high spirits.

Canada couldn't help but smile sadly. BC had fallen asleep in his lap, but he could only tell by her breathing and murmurs. He nuzzled her close.

On the other side of the field, Germany had been shot and proclaimed dead behind the broken wall of a house, while Romano still gunned them down beside him. He talked to the guy, Canada noted, as if he still there, gunning them down with him. How madness can take over the mind so quickly, Matthew would never know.

Romano wasn't about to last any longer as the shoulder injury acted up and he paused momentarily giving the opposition the opportunity to shoot him dead.

To which they did.

Lithuania also dropped at the same time as Romano, tears clouding his vision as a soldier's gun was put to the back of his head.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, hoping that somehow the message would reach his best friend. "I'm really sorry…"

Seconds after, the gun was fired, and Lithuania existed no more.

The soldiers were down to their last few, despite it not looking like that before. England and France gunned them down and even then, somehow, the opposition had managed to overcome them.

Were their efforts really useless?

Were they really gonna die amidst all this madness?

With France and England severely injured, Canada turned to look at China who was coughing up blood and collapsed on the ground. Was everyone around him dying a horrible death? Matthew couldn't take anymore, oh if he could move he would-

"Come on China, it's your turn to take a rest…you've done so much…Xièxiè…"

His eyes widened. Could it be? Was it really? Is it…

"Alfred?" The soft surprise and the gasp in his voice were easily noted and it made the other chuckle.

"Of course bro." he smiled, putting the man against the wall to lean on and opened his arms as an invitation. Canada couldn't help but leap up (but shift BC, as to not disturb her sleep) and hug him tight.

Despite the pain and the similarity of their injuries, they laughed.

And somewhere behind them, BC smiled.

Matthew was curious as to how his brother was still alive. He was sure he was dead…So very sure.

"How-"

"Blood of the people, Mattie!" Alfred beamed. "As long as they are still willing to call themselves my people, then I live…"

America trailed off, frowning. Matthew continued to wonder.

"What's wrong bro?" he mused in concern, as America's face scrunched up into someone lost in thought.

"Problem is, those soldiers out there…the ones we have to kill, are America/Canadian forces Matthew. I don't want to kill you…"

"I don't wanna kill you too!" Matthew blurted in reply, worry taking over again.

The USA looked down at the adorable bundled that is Canada and brushed the hair out of his face.

"Everything will be okay Matthew…Promise." he whispered, holding the other close.

"That's what you told me last time you ass…" The blonde squeaked back, wait did he just squeak?

Alfred laughed a little. "..And I haven't broken that promise yet have I?" he retorted, that silly grin never leaving his face.

Matthew rolled his violet eyes…"No…" he replied stubbornly, burying himself in Alfred's shoulder.

It was then Alfred kissed him on the forehead, keeping him ever so close as he tried to resist crying.

"I can keep my promises…" he whispered. "I've never broken one of ours…"

Canada smiled, and hugged his brother tightly, despite the winces and faces of pain Alfred was making.

The Canadian thought he had shed all the tears he could possibly ever had, but apparently he was proven wrong as they streamed down his cheeks. He felt he could be happy just the and there…

But that had to wait.

Silence was everywhere. Nothing stirred around them as suspicions grew. As they glanced around the room, realization struck them.

Everyone was dead. The eerie silence crept in as they wandered around the place. Did everyone kill each other off already? They looked at every soldier around them and looked at their comrades.

No one was breathing…

How could this be? When did this happen…?

"Mattie!" Alfred yelled when he discovered something, beckoning the other blonde closer.

The eerie silence got heavier with every breath the twins took, and it was hard enough to breathe already.

Lying on the ground, barely breathing were two soldiers, with their masks shattered to bits.

They looked just like them…

"Alfred…you know if we want to finish the war we have to-"

"I know…I know…" the blue eyed cut in, squeezing Matthew's hand. He squeezed back.

Taking a pistol in opposite hands, they readied the guns, shakily pointing it at the unconscious but breathing soldiers. After this, everything they've been fighting for will be well and truly over.

With the trigger pulled, they both collapsed on the red-stained ground. They too, were dead as the last Canadian and American fell by the hands of their representations.

The eerie silence disappeared and in its place was a peaceful silence. One that whispered "We remember the fallen" in different languages as they graced said presences.

It was well and truly over.

…

…

Or was it?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Matthew…! Matthew Williams…! Mattie, for fuck's sake, get up already!"

Canada blinked at the sound of his name, attempting to clear the already foggy vision he had. He fumbled for his glasses whilst thinking about what had happened before. Did he dream all of the nonsense up? But it was so real!

"Oh my god, Mattie you're awake…!"

The Canadian winced as his brother wrapped his arms around him, holding him so tightly Matthew was sure he didn't dream it up. He was almost completely wrapped in bandages from the waist up then stopped at his neck. The bandages on his arms went up to half-way down his forearms.

He looked at Alfred, the one who woke him up in the first place, and saw that he was in the same situation as he was, except there were bandages wrapped around his eye.

"We thought we had lost you comrade…it was…scary, дa?"

"Yeah, even the awesome me couldn't handle it…"

Gilbert? Ivan? Could everyone be…?

Matthew couldn't speak a word. It was overwhelming to know that firstly, everything he had seen wasn't a dream, and secondly, they had survived the End of the World…Is it possible…?

"Thank you so much for saving him Russia!"

As soon as the blond saw Alfred hug a former enemy of his, he was sure that what was in front of him was the dream. He's probably lying somewhere, half-dead, smiling like an idiot because he thought he had survived the end.

Wrong.

"It was nothing, дa? I'm just thankful that Canada is alive. We're the only ones who has turned up so far…"

Canada frowned. "W-What do you mean Russia…?" he asked in a small voice.

"He's saying that, somehow, thanks to our people, the four of us managed to survive…by some miraculous reason…"

"Tch, ja. But the worst part is…when we checked the battlefield all the bodies were there…the rest of us are dead. It's by some awesome miracle we survived. But now, they don't even recognize us as Nations anymore!"

"You mean….they don't even know who we are…?" The violet eyes that belonged to the Canadian widened as realization set it.

The only surviving countries and the people didn't even know who they were.

"Matthew Williams…if we can survive the end of the world, we four can rebuild the world."

Canada couldn't help but smile whenever his brother grinned that 1000 watt smile of his. It always cheered him up in times like this…

"Thank you…"

…

…

"For everything…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Translations are found here:**

**Italian Translations:**

Idiota = Idiot  
Bastardo = Bastar  
Grazie = Thank You

**Polish Translations:**

W pamięci tamtych kto spadał = In Memory of those who fell

**Russian Translations:**

Спешите! Я буду отвлекать их ... А теперь иди! Вернитесь к Канада... = Hasten! I shall distract them! Now go! Return to Canada...  
товарищ = Comrade  
дa = Yes

**French Translations:**

Mon Lapin = My Rabbit

**German Translations:**

Ja = Yes

Correct me if any are wrong. Thanks.

*sniff sniff* I didn't kill Alfred off...Oh I'm so happy.  
He kinda...put himself in there, really...

And Prussia and Russia lived. Oh joy. :))

Happiness dwells with in me...

And there goes the final chapter of Our Will to Live.

Well, thank you for sticking by me through this story. Hope to see you in others.

Again, thanks to all who reviewed or viewed or faved or alerted this story.  
You guys rock.

Now, only the epilogue to go. See you guys there~

Thanks so much, darls and dearies~~~ :))

Strange format is more than strange...I really don't know what goes on in this brain of mine.  
This work is also UnBeta'd so lots of dialogue and blah.

**Disclaimers Apply:**  
BrainDribble FanFiction based on Nonfiction. Nothing but the insane braindribble is mine.  
Hetalia is by Hidekaz Himaruya  
Province and Territories of Canada concepts are by ctcsherry  
Cities in Canada concepts are by the IAMP Crew  
Quotes and Mottos belong to their rightful owners  
I do not take credit for any of the above, only the writing.  
Reviews are also muched loved. Thank you!


	11. Epilogue: 352235

Epilogue Title: 352235 The World is in Our Hands  
Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers  
Characters: The whole Hetalia cast and OC Country-tans/State-tans/Cities-tans  
Summary: 33235 - What does it truly mean? The End of the World of course... Who's going to save us in this time and hour? Not America that's for sure.

xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox_xoXOXox

_It's a small world after all_

_It's a small world after all_

_It's a small world after all_

_It's a small, small world_

Matthew smiled as he held the tiny hand of his son and started leading him to walk.

He named him Francis, after the previous France who treasured him like a son.

Prussia was holding another child in his arms, a blonde child all the same, who was named Ludwig after Germany. Matthew could tell that Gilbert misses his brother so much.

"Oh Madeleine, you have such gorgeous children~" one of the elder females of their small city, who was visiting, complimented Matthew, cooing to darling little Francis.

Matthew giggled. Partly because they were fooling their neighbors in the city so well that Alfred and him were girls, partly because 'she' was acting and partly because Francis was focusing more on her boobs than her face.

Typical France child.

"Thank you, Miss Keri." She smiled as Prussia came up behind her and hugged her tightly.

"That's because they have such a gorgeous mother…" he whispered in her ear, making her blush slightly.

"G-Gil…don't do that..!" she hissed, and she would've slapped him too, had he not held her hands in place.

"Aww, Keri-Anne can compliment you, yet your husband cannot…? Not awesome Maddie…"

It was true. To fool the rest of the city of their mission to rebuild the world, they started a family. Prussia was the 'awesome' husband, Ludwig and Francis were the children, and Matthew was left to play…well, wife.

The small talk between Gilbert and Matthew were interrupted, much to the Canadian's relief, when Alfred…or should we say, Emily walked in with bundles of shopping bags trailed by a slightly annoyed Ivan holding Arthur in his arms, named after England of course.

"Maddie Beildschmidt~!" Emily sang in such a high voice, it made her bro- ….sister flinch. "Darl, we brought presents for Francis and Ludwig~"

Matthew giggled. Alfred played such a good female, that it made even Russia cringe.

"Oh, Scheiße…Emily, did you bring your husband along?"

"Of course I'm here you мудак…Who else would look after Артур!"

Oh, if only Alfred wasn't too dense to see that Gilbert and Ivan did not get along too well.

"No arguing in my house you two…" Madeleine warned them. "Or it's outside with no beer OR vodka."

"Maddie, child, why are you being mean to your husband and brother-in-law…?" Keri-Anne cut in.

"Oh you wouldn't believe the story Keri...They're just always like that…Now if you'll excuse us…" As Madeleine uttered those words, she shoved the elder out of the door. "Thanks for the visit Keri, and I'm so sorry about all this."

The lady smiled and nodded telling the slightly frustrated Canadian that it was okay and that she hopes to talk to them again soon.

Madeleine shut the door behind her letting go of her breath that she didn't even know she held.

"So, we gonna continue with this plan…?" Alfred said in his normal voice (and not overly high squeakish one; thank god!)

"Of course we are. It's so fool proof that even an idiot like you couldn't mess it up!" Gilbert retorted, making the Canadian sigh.

If you wanna be filled in on this, now that a small civilization has started amidst nowhere, the four Nations decided to rebuild the world but they couldn't do it if they announce they were Nations. It would blow their cover and spark war and – Matthew didn't want to think about it at all.

So, to raise the young nations to be who they're meant to be, the four of them masked as family.

Russia and America – with Alfred playing wife – raised Arthur, Katyusha and Natalia - despite Russia's protests of fear and girlish screams.

Prussia and Canada – Matthew playing wife, respectfully of course – raised Francis and Ludwig.

Canada, being an America look-a-like, was 'Emily's' twin sister, hence why they're always around each other. Though 'Madeleine' was born three minutes earlier.

There were bound to be more of the children somewhere but right now, they had to raise these little ones.

The violet eyed sighed and smiled faintly as little Francis crawled over to his 'mommy' and cuddle up to her. Matthew snuggled him close and giggled.

"He's so adorable~~" Alfred cooed, instantly going into girl mode. Sometimes, it felt like he wasn't acting…which is kinda scary if you think about it.

"I wish Arthur was that adorable, I mean even as a child he still has those freakishly huge eyebrows that scare the hell out of me." As Alfred said this, he cuddled his own child close, who didn't look very amused at the comment as if he understood what he just said. The little one scrunched his face up and pouted at Alfred who smiled.

Ukraine, who was a couple of years older than Belarus, held her sister tightly as Russia held both of them.

"It's kinda creepy, дa? Looking after the ones who looked after us before…"

"With the exception of me and Ludwig! Ha! The awesome me is ahead of you guys since I've had experience…"

"дa. Experience being beaten by a child!" Russia shot back to a haughty Gilbert who in turn raised a fist at the man.

"Hey! Stop it you two! I meant what I said in front of Keri-Anne!" Matthew huffed, folding his arms over his chest, to which Francis imitated. Note: If you were in a dress it only-

"Mein Gott, it turns me on when she takes charge…" Prussia breathed, as if he was actually taking this 'family business' really seriously. This was followed by a frying pan to the head.

"Jesus! I'm seriously gonna take Hungary's advice and use this in case of emergencies! Which is often!" The American growled, holding the frying pan threateningly. Russia hugged him from behind and told him to calm down as the angered blonde continued his rage and swung the frying pan violently.

Matthew looked at the children around him who looked back with fearful eyes. With a gentle smile, he bent down to their level. "While the adults over there are behaving worse than you, would you like something to eat?"

The children nodded simultaneously and followed the nice blonde to the kitchen while the other 3 stared.

"Mein Gott. I really wanna f-" Cue in frying pan and raging Alfred.

Matthew sighed as he prepared toast and fruit for the children. Sometimes he felt like he was the only one who ever did anything in this household. Oh well. As long as it's not the end of the world, everything would be fine…

…

…

And believe me, he knows. :)

_**Fin~**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Translations can be found here:**

**German Translations:**

Scheiße = Shit  
Mein Gott = My God

**Russian Translations:**

мудак = Asshole  
Артур = Arthur  
дa = Yes

Correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks.

**THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO VIEWED; ALERTED; FAVED; REVIEWED THIS STORY!  
WI****THOUT YOU GUYS, I WOULD NEVER HAVE FINISHED THIS STORY AND I THANK EVERYONE FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO:**

**CANADA-CHAN  
PURPLE KIMONO  
****EQUINOX 27  
****REDD23**

**FOR REVIEWING THE STORY AND GIVING AWESOME FEEDBACK :3**

We have now reached the end of O.W.L and I'm so sad to see you guys go.. *sniff sniff*  
But hopefully, I'll see you guys in R.T.W. - the sequel to O.W.L~!

I am now proud to say this story is officially complete! w  
So happy that I got a good finished story done~~

60 pages and 20,580 words (Minus A/N's)  
Can you guys believe that!  
Well, you viewers were so worth it!

Til the next story (or RTW) Good bye, darlings~

And thank you again~~ ^w^

Strange format is more than strange...I really don't know what goes on in this brain of mine.  
This work is also UnBeta'd so lots of dialogue and blah.

**Disclaimers Apply:**  
BrainDribble FanFiction based on Nonfiction. Nothing but the insane braindribble is mine.  
Hetalia is by Hidekaz Himaruya  
Province and Territories of Canada concepts are by ctcsherry  
Cities in Canada concepts are by the IAMP Crew  
Quotes and Mottos belong to their rightful owners  
I do not take credit for any of the above, only the writing.  
Reviews are also muched loved. Thank you!


End file.
